Odds and Evens - Voices of the Tributes
by AlphaZero21
Summary: 12 Districts. 24 children. 24 voices. 23 of them... quiet... The Hunger Games, a game of life or death where each tribute must fight to death in a random arena each year. The Hunger Games, every voice, every story, every year. Join us as we retell the story of each victor and the games they struggled through. [7/?]
1. Year 1: Bloody Meadow

_4/1/17 - Hello everyone! April Fools day is upon us but this isn't a joke..._

 _Anyhow, though this is an overused thing on but I'd like to announce a chronicling of all Hunger Games. Though I will not specify the amount of Hunger Games that will happen (Though it will go past 74 which is the canon amount), their will be a lot of chapters._

 _This story is a Semi-AU and you'll see why pretty soon (And by that, I mean 74 chapters in...) Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **The Hunger Games. What is it? A competition? A battle royale? A dramatic event held on Capitol Television? The punishment for the Districts after the Dark Days and rebellion? All of the above, you could say. The Hunger Games were an event held in the Capitol the involved a lottery reaping of 2 tributes (Male and Female) from each 12 Districts where they'd be taken to the Capitol to fight to the death.**

* * *

 **After the rebellion was crushed and the destruction of District 13, The Capitol had brought up the idea of punishment for the Districts. President Bering Snow (Not to be confused with future President Snow) had decided it would be best to create the Hunger Games concept and he announced it 2 months prior the 1 year anniversary of the end of the rebellion.**

 **A mandatory viewing was held around the nation and tears were shed and fear was risen following the announcement. Many were outraged and Districts like 3, 8 and 12 had riots that lasted over a week. After these were subdued, the games were put into plan.**

* * *

The first ever Hunger Games was very simple. At least compared to the more recent ones. The arena was a very large meadow (Small for the time) that expanded far. Though it wasn't much, that didn't matter in the long run because the first every Hunger Games were on of the most important moments in the history of Panem.

It didn't matter what the arena looked like, if their were any major alliances, what the tributes dressed up in at the chariot rides and later on, the games were a matter of life or death.

The tributes pools were mostly rigged that year. The tributes from pretty much all of the Districts had been the children of rebels. Though 2 had been aligned on the Capitols side, they sent in the children of 2 different well known rebels.

Eventually, on the anniversary of the end of the Dark Days, the first ever Hunger Games was held. The children were reaped only a day before and had been sent to the Capitol before being fed and sent into the arena for the games.

At 1:30 PM Capitol Time (CT), the pods were risen into the meadow and the arena came into view on television nation wide. A 60 second countdown began and once a silent whistle shrieked through the air, the games had officially began.

Though killing was the name of the game, many of the tributes couldn't really wrap their heads around the idea. This is why some causally jogged over to the cornucopia, some even walked. They silently picked up their supplies without talking to each other and things were going very... nice? Well, that was until Chock (District 12 Male) grabbed a spear and stabbed Wedge (District 3 Male) in the abdomen. [Wedge would be the first recorded death in the Hunger Games.]

 **"BOOM!"** A canon shot echoed across the entire arena. Chock (18 years old and the son of an outspoken (And now dead) rebellious leader who had volunteered to head to the Capitol for the failed invasion) wasn't shaken by what he had just done. No, he was angry at the others for taking the games so lightly.

He turned around to the rest of the tributes and ordered them to run away since they still had the chance. When the didn't do that right away, he stabbed the District 3 girl as well.

He was going to win the games, he knew it himself. However, he wanted to give the other tributes (Mostly around the age of 12-14) a better chance. This included District 4 Male, Kai Barbana, aged 16. His mother had been apart of the rebellion and had commanded a smaller portion of the rebel army during the takeover of District 5.

She was gone, but he was going to make her proud and stick it to the Capitol by showing not to mess with the Districts. As the day went along, 9 tributes perished. Chock would continue hunting down tributes and after getting fairly equipped with a sword, he managed to find many of the other tributes and slayed them all. The only ones that died in which he had no involvement were the pair from District 9 who committed suicide via forcefield (Though this was intentional). Even though rebellion was mostly quiet, their were posters scene in some lower Districts that had phrases like _"Freedom"_ and things close to that. It was scene as a symbol of freedom, however, rebellion was quelled soon after these games.

 **District 3 Male (14) - Spear to abdomen - Placed 24/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 3 Female (15) - Spear to gut - Placed 23/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 8 Male (17) - ? - Placed 22/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 6 Male (15) - Sword to throat - Placed 21/24 - Killed District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 9 Female (12) - Suicide - Placed 20/24 - Killed by self**

 **District 9 Male (13) - Suicide - 19/24 - Killed by self**

 **District 7 female (16) - Sword to abdomen - 18/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 11 Female (12) - Sword to throat - 17/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 11 Male (13) - Injuries - 16/24 - Killed by self/District 12 Male**

When the sun went down for the 1st day, many of the tributes had slowly started to give up hope or give into the idea of killing. Most of the tributes had been active that night and explored while looking for more tributes. This is how Kai came across Snag (District 7 Male). Angered at the loss of his sister, Snag asked if the two could form a small alliance until they could kill off Chock.

Kai reluctantly agreed and the two headed out for the night across the sleepy meadow. Around 6 AM (CT), Chock came across the District 10 pair along with the District 5 girl and attacked them. Though they both put up a very interesting fight, they were both killed. However, Chock would end up with a severe leg wound. As he made his way back to the cornucopia for medical supplies, he was unaware that Kai and Snag had both went to raid his base.

Realizing that he wasn't around, they both grabbed some supplies before heading away from the cornucopia. Later on as they traversed the arena (Now looking for water), they accidentally ran into District 8 female who attacked them.

Though the District 8 female was older, taller and much better in build, she ended up defeated due to the duos usage of team work. In the Capitol, this type of style was greatly admired and it is rumored that this is what kick started the idea for the careers.

Meanwhile, the District 4 female (Marina) was killed at the hands of Chock after she ran back to the cornucopia knowing that to be the only place with water. She was overpowered due to her dehydration. Not too long later, the District 6 Female (Perca) had ambushed and stabbed the District 1 girl to death. She also began to track down the boys from 4 and 7 as they had been moving around the most.

Along the way of her killing spree, She killed the District 2 male by chucking his knife into her head and later the District 12 female by throwing a rock at her. Later research had shown the the District 6 female was by far the most unstable in the arena and her mad man antics had been viewed as disturbing to the Capitol audience, though this is actually very normal now days.

As the sun began to set, the District 5 male had died of dehydration, ending the death spree on Day 2.

 **District 10 Male (17) - Sword to calf, died of injuries - 15/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 10 Female (17) - Sword to gut - 14/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 5 Female (14) - Stabbed in gut - 13/24 Killed by District 4 Male/District 7 Male (Kai/Snag)**

 **District 8 Female (12) - Sliced in the head - 12/24 - Killed by District 7 Male (Snag)**

 **District 2 Female (16) - ? (It was never seen on TV) - 11/24**

 **District 4 Female (Marina) (15) - Severely sliced - 10/24 - Killed by District 12 Male (Chock)**

 **District 1 Female (13) - Stabbed to death - 9/24 - Killed by District 6 Female (Perca)**

 **District 2 Male (14) - Knife to skull - 8/24 - killed by District 6 Female (Perca)**

 **District 12 Female (17) - Beaten with rock - 7/24 - Killed by District 6 Female (Perca)**

 **District 5 Male (15) - Dehydration - 6/24 Killed by self**

As the sun set once again, Kai and Snag set up camp. Chock, who had been busy hunting tributes throughout the day, came across the two and they all engaged in a brawl. Though Chock was very strong and tough while Kai and Snag both worked well together, neither of them could really gain an edge over the other. As they fought against Chock, Perca was watching with anger in her eyes.

Kai and Snag had gradually started losing ground to Chock by the time Perca rolled her eyes and came in for the attack. She immediately went to stab Chock in the back, wounding him there.

He collapsed to the ground and dropped his sword. Snag quickly picked his sword off the ground and cut into his head. The biggest threat in the games had been eliminated. Though Snag was pretty old compared to the other tributes (16) and had seen more death happen than most of them, he was shown to have been shaken by the kill.

That was before Perca swiftly threw her knife into his skull.

"SNAG! What the hell, why did you do that?!" Kai ran to his ally who was bleeding. His eyes were pale, dead. _He was dead..._

"Reminder. This is the Hunger Games. Hunt or be hunted. You're next!" She shouted, pushing Kai over and grabbing her weapon. She forcefully ejected it from Snags body and went in for the next kill.

However, Kai dodged the knife and stabbed her across the thigh before kicking her to the ground. Knowing she wouldn't last long anymore, he left her to sub come to her wounds. However, she had previously stolen some Capitol healing cream from the cornucopia (When she went their intending to ambush Chock) and used it to heal herself. It was her trump card.

 **District 12 Male (Chock) (18) - Sword to throat - 5/24 - Killed by District 7 Male (Snag)**

 **District 7 Male (Snag) (15) - Knife to skull - 4/24 - Killed by District 6 Female (Perca)**

The sun went down and things became quiet. The District 1 Male and Kai would later cross paths during the nigh and fought. The District 1 Male ended up retreating in the end though due to his starvation issues beginning to get the better of him. Not much went down between then and 9 AM.

An announcement was made.

 ** _"Greetings tributes. If you remember the tracker we placed in you, those things have an explosive device planted in them. We order the last 3 participating tributes to head to the Cornucopia area for what we will call "The finale of sorts"_**

The race was on! The tributes all ran as fast as they could to the center of the arena which was where the cornucopia. However, as the District 1 Male made his way to the cone shaped building, Perca (Who was hidden inside the cornucopia) threw and knife at his head, killing him. As she exited the cornucopia, she grinned at his body.

"I guess I get to go home. All that's left is 4..." She grinned upwards at the sky. She ran back into the cornucopia to keep herself hidden. Kai had been on the other side of the arena which didn't give Perca the chance to ambush her. Because of this, Perca had accidentally (And literally) backed herself against a wall.

Kai ran into the cornucopia and the two fought. Kai's technique and swiftness was his real advantage but he struggled over the unpredictable and unstableness of Perca who swung her knife wildly at the boy.

As the fight went outside of the cornucopia, Perca stabbed Kai in the stomach, pushing him back. However, she had accidentally missed his vital organs rendering the attack utterly useless. However, she didn't know this.

She began laughing, believing that she had won the games. However, with Kai still pushing through the pain, he picked up a lone sword and shoved it through her neck, killing her.

Kai jumped back and the look on his face showed he was disgusted and was afraid. However, he had won the 1st Annual Hunger Games...

 _Only the first..._

 **District 1 Male (16) - Knife to head - 3/24 - Killed by District 6 Female (Perca)**

 **District 6 Female (14) - Sword to throat - 2/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

* * *

 **Following Kai's victory in the 1st Annual Hunger Games, he was hailed as a hero for beating the Capitols game and proving that the District weren't to be looked down upon. Sadly, the District didn't know that the point of the games were to kill or break their children and to subdue the Districts.**

 **Kai knew this after seeing Snag dye and later killing Perca himself. Following his games, he was very unstable and though he was a very popular victor throughout the years, he would mostly hide away from the public.**

 **He died in 53 ADD (After Dark Days) after overdosing on the drug, Morphling.**

* * *

 **Current Victors**

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, 16)_

* * *

 _I will try my hardest to get most of this done. I'm actually quite stocked to get to work on this since I've been planning on something like this after scrapping the original Odds are Against Us fic from last year. If you enjoyed, review if you may. Thank you and I will begin work on Chapter 2 soon. PEACE!_

 ** _Edit - May 11 2017 -_** So if you're wondering why this one was so short, sorry. They will get longer along the way.


	2. Year 2: 13

**The first annual Hunger Games had shown a very shocking display of violence, selfishness and death. Even so, the games had been highly successful in the Capitol and had gained a following across the city. The Capitol was already planning a squeal to the first games before the 1st had happened (Due to rising rebellion in lower districts again)**

 **However, the giant following had prompted President Bering Snow to give a higher budget for the arena and technology for the games. Because of this, the arena was much larger in scale and mutts (Creatures genetically mutated by the Capitol) carried over from the war with the Districts were used.**

 **This would make the games even more intense than the previous year and would hopefully make the viewership larger and the terror of the games even larger as well...**

* * *

The reapings were held on the 2nd anniversary of the end of the dark days. Also like the previous year, the children would all be reaped from mostly rebellious figure heads children.

Since the end of the first games, President Bering Snow and Merik Onoma [Who was what we now call a Gamemaker] had been discussing ideas for the next years arena. To build up the suspension in both the tributes and the Districts, they decided to make the arena more vast. However, the idea of what the arena could be was ultra confusing.

It was eventually decided that the arena would be based on the recently destroyed District 13 as a sort of symbolism.

Once again, reapings were held and the children were sent to the Capital for the games. Though this years pair of 24 were more or less rebellious than the ones from the previous year, already knowing what to be up against. However, this also called for a feeling of dread as the games would begin...

Finally. The pods rose at 1:30 PM (CT) and the 60 second countdown began. The tributes were shocked to see themselves in an arena based on the District 13, some of them filled with anger as it reminded them of their parent's failure.

While in the Districts, the viewers watched in silence as the 60 seconds passed by out in fear, the Capitol people watched with excitement and eagerness for the games to begin. With this in mind... these games would be even more brutal than the first...

"GOONG!" The gong rang and most of the tributes ran towards the cornucopia ready to grab all the supplies they could. When all the tributes stopped to grab all the necessary items, the District 3 female (Chip) was grabbing knives from inside the cornucopia when the District 12 male came in, also desperate for supplies.

You see, the District 3 girl (Chip) was the younger sister the boy from 3 who the District 12 boy from the previous year had killed. She was still furious over his death. She wanted this 12 boy _dead_. She ripped a sickle off inside of the cornucopia and shoved it through his neck almost immediately. He collapsed to the ground as blood spilled through his neck.

 **"BOOM!"** The canon fired, startling some tributes.

While this was going on, a fight had broken out between some of the younger tributes. The District 7 female (Mable) was struggling against the District 2 Male for an axe. As they both pulled on the weapon, the District 1 female (Sira) had come out of the cornucopia with some throwing knives ready. She instantly went for either one of them.

Right before the boy from 2 could rip the axe from the girls grip, the knife hit him in the back. He fell forwards and the 7 girl ran for her life as the District 1 female (Sira) started throwing knives at the other children, trying to fend them off and keep the cornucopia for herself. One of them hit the girl from 4 in the head, killing her.

Chip, who had stayed hidden in the cornucopia, ambushed her and fought her with the sickle she had. However, she was swiftly overpowered and decided to retreat before the District 1 girl could end her. Now, Sira had the cornucopia all to herself.

As this was going on, the District 7 duo had reunited and were teaming up in order to take out much of the early competition. They had agreed to team up on the train ride to the Capitol knowing that the previous winner teamed with Snag (District 7 Male) in order to win. With this in mind, they would stake out later that day to begin searching for the other tributes.

This arena was nothing like the last one. More than it being mostly a town than a meadow. Their were more places to hide now. the town square was actually where most of the tributes were hidden during the games, completely ignoring the forests behind the arena. Because of this, the District 1 Female decided to go hunting for more tributes in the area.

The square had many different buildings. This included the mayors house which is where the District 5 duo were hidden. The District 5 Male (Wyatt) and Female (Nina) were both hidden on the 2nd floor, weapons ready.

As the District 1 female cracked open the door to see if anyone was inside, they both jumped out to attack. However, they were very unprepared. You see, during the battle for District 1, the girl had fought alongside her parents, friends and other family when the peacekeepers busted down the doors to their neighborhood.

She _knew_ when someone was hiding. She knew _they_ were hiding. She knew how to kill _them_...

They jumped out, and attempted to killer her but they could barely even gain an edge of the 17 year old. She moved swiftly, like the knife in her hand which she threw at the girl from 5.

 **"BOOM!"**

The first canon shot and the boy realized how bad of a position he was. The girl from 1 gave him an evil grin. "Try. Try me." She felt a little bit of cockiness growing inside of her as she threw the knife at the boys head.

 **"Boom!"**

Another one was gone.

As she took the bloody knife out of the boys head, she licked her lips. She didn't know why, but she began to feel blood thirsty knowing that she needed other tributes dead in order to get back home to her brothers and sisters. She was going to kill if that's what was nessisary. Besides, did the Capitol care? They sure didn't considering her mother was just a pile of ashes now. They sure didn't considering that this was being viewed by thousands across the nation.

 _Nobody would..._

The first and only suicide of the games was the District 1 Male, who jumped off of the 2nd floor of one of the tall buildings. Though this was seen as the cowards way out, in 1, it was believed he had little chance of surviving either way considering his age (12 years).

Outside of the town square was the river that the District 9 Female (Zea) was staying by. Considering their was actually a water source that wasn't near the cornucopia, she was lucky she found it first because now she could ambush the other tributes.

The District 6 female came closing in not to long after. The District 9 Female, sickle in hand, threw her weapon towards the girl. However, she barely evaded the sickle and ran away, vanishing into the woods. Knowing how dangerous District 6 had been the previous year, she decided to stay away.

As the moon reached up into the sky, the anthem played.

 **District 12 Male - Sickle to throat - 24/24 - Killed by District 3 Female (Chip)**

 **District 2 Male - Knife to back - 23/24 - Killed by District 1 Female (Sira)**

 **District 4 Female - Knife to skull - 22/24 - Killed by District 1 Female (Sira)**

 **District 5 Male - Knife to Skull - 21/24 - Killed by District 1 Female (Sira)**

 **District 5 Female - Knife to Skull - 20/24 - Killed by District 1 Female (Sira)**

 **District 1 Male - Suicide, jumped off building - 19/24 - Killed by self**

The District 7 tributes were both having a tough time finding tributes in the dark town square.

"Argh! All the buildings look the same. Are you sure you heard something in this direction Mable?" The District 7 boy questioned his district partner.

"I could have sworn I heard something." She looked around. At this time, the girl from 3 was swooping around the area that surrounded the cornucopia. She was stealing supplies while Sira was away.

At that moment, she had been hiding on top of the justice building outside of the cornucopia.

The District 7 tributes carried on their nighttime search around the same time the 1 girl did. Around that same time at night on the other side, the District 6 female had finally reached the edge of the arena. On the trip to the arena, she and the boy from 3 were discussing the possibility of the properties of the arena barrier. He had only just reached her and they were silently making their way through the arena searching for a familiar hum.

The hum that would definitely be the force field. The District 3 boy had worked on manufacturing force field like products so he was hoping his entry into the games that year could help him find out what they were made from so he could find an exit.

When the finally found what they believed was the force field, he grabbed a tree branch and tossed it in the direction of the hum. However, the thing bounced off, hitting the 6 girl across the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" The girl girl rubbed her head. "Sorry. I was making sure something like that wouldn't happen. Now that I know it will though, I think there isn't a way we can destroy it without killing ourselves. Darn." He kicked a rock.

As the girl from 6 got back up, she noticed the rock. Picking it up, she grabbed it and threw it back at the force field. It bounced off of it before clonking the District 3 boy...

 **"BOOM!"**

dead...

We will never know if that was intentional or not but the look on the District 6 females face says either way...

The first day ended, seven tributes were dead. three down from the previous year in which many more died. Though, the District 1 female was still readying herself to bring the number up the next day. However, the [what we know call] Gamemakers were planning on doing it themselves by introducing mutts.

It was around 4 in the morning when the first one struck, killing the District 10 girl who was hiding in the forest outside of the town. The canon shot alerted the other tributes that were awake. This mutt was an electric black bear. Though mutt was very cheap and uncreative, (Especially compared to what we see in later games), this didn't come to mind as it made it's next victim the District 2 Female as she was asleep.

Around 7 AM, it began to move into town, ignoring the few other tributes out in the woods (This was because most of the tributes were in the sqaure and it was about to be noon).

The District 3 Female (Chip) had managed to stay hidden by the time the mutt began its rampage in the city. She was sleeping on the top floor of the Justice Building when she heard the sound of screaming coming from another boy. Sooner or later, the thing would begin running into buildings and attacking the other tributes.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

"That's five..." The District 1 Female (Sira) said to herself impatiently. Knowing this, she decided to leave the cornucopia and head to the Justice Building, hoping that she could gain some distance from the beast that was attacking the city.

Meanwhile, the District 7 pair where fighting the beast head to head. _Unsuccessfully..._

The beast had a lot of pure power, for sure. However, the electric charge surrounding it had made it impossible to hit without getting yourself hurt. And this is how the District 7 male died.

As he went to go strike the bear in the head with his axe, it quickly dodged it and tackled him to the ground. In a swift movement, it clawed a bloody streak across his chest which popped with sparks before the boys eyes went pure white.

Mable (District 7 Female) watched in horror before sprinting the mess out of there. The beast went after her next, attempting to claw at her back. As Chip (The girl from 3) watched as she attempted to evade the beast, the District 1 girl was walking up the stairs to the roof where she noticed Chip watching.

Sira (District 1 Female) quickly grabbed a knife and threw it at her. The knife missed Chip while also catching her attention. She turned around and immediatly threw her sickle at the girl from 1. She just barely dodged it before throwing another knife at the girl.

 **"BOOM!"**

The canon fired as the knife sunk into the District 3 girls chest... and she would fall over the ledge of the building. At that same time, the canon had distracted the District 7 Girl (Mable) which allowed the beast to catch her and claw her in the back... ending her there.

 **"BOOM!"**

The girl from 9 licked her lips. _Only six more to go..._ She was curious. How come the beats just moved around her like she wasn't a big deal. Zea planned on winning the games, she was something to run away from. _The District 6 girl would know that soon..._ she thought to herself...

As the day soared on, only 2 more tributes deaths were heard. Of course, the beast was still roaming around the town but by then, it had given up on searching for any more tributes. This was received with a sigh of relief from Sira who desperately needed to get back to the cornucopia.

 **District 3 Male - Rock rebounded by Forcefield - 18/20 - Killed by forcefield/District 6 Female**

 **District 10 Female - Clawed to death - 17/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 11 Male - Clawed by mutt - 16/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 2 Female - Clawed by mutt - 15/24- Killed by Mutt**

 **District 12 Female - Stabbed by mutt - 14/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 8 Female - ambushed by mutt - 13/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 8 Male - ambushed by mutt - 12/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 10 Male - Ambushed by Mutt - 11/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 7 Male - Clawed by mutt - 10/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 3 Female - Knife to chest - 9/24 - Killed by District 1 Female (Sira)**

 **District 7 Female - Clawed by mutt - 8/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 4 Male - Mutt Attack - 7/24 - Killed by Mutt**

 **District 6 Male - Mutt Attack - 6/24 - Killed by Mutt**

The night moved on and many of the tributes were making their way out of the city following the deadly mutt attack. However, Sira slept on top of the cornucopia, watching like a hawk for someone to come by and try and steal her supplies. _The District 9 Male was included..._

He had known she was busy looking down from the top of the cornucopia looking out for other tributes so he decided to go around her, past the Justice Building. He went past the Justice Building before sneaking up behind the horn.

He had been trained to do things like this, being the son of a thief and all. He was one of the few tributes who were sent to the games without having much of a rebellious background. As he entered, he grabbed a bag that was filled with food and water. The only place to get water in the arena.

As he also grabbed a sword for good luck, he stopped and listened to make sure that he heard nothing moving. If the District 1 Female heard him, he would hear her as well. He silently made his way out of the horn before running.

 _The heist of the century!_ He laughed to himself silently as he ran away from the cornucopia, stealing some items.

The District 1 girl had actually let him steal items, she wanted to know where he was going so she could kill him later. The District 9 boy ran up into the Justice Building behind the cornucopia.

 _Wait? Behind the horn? Are you kidding me? That's... so... dumb!_

Aggravated by the tributes stupidity, she picked up her knives and silently made her way inside the empty justice building.

 **"BOOM!"**

"And another one..." The District 9 girl though to herself as she slept next to the river. The whole day had been exhausting to her, she had been on edge, waiting for that beast to come and try and fight.

Their were currently only 3 tributes left. Herself (The District 9 Female), The District 6 Female and the District 1 girl. While she was thinking, the District 6 female (Cara) was busy watching the District 9 girl sit around.

She threw a rock at her, alerting her before shouting and running back into the woods.

Zea was confused as to why the 6 girl would try and alert a tribute in her direction but she followed, ready to kill her this time. As they ran into the woods, The Cara (District 6) was worried. Worried about her plan. _Would the force field be able to help?_ She had no other weapons.

As she reached the spot in which the District 3 Male had died in, she stopped and turned around. The District 9 girl also arrived at that point.

"What's the meaning of this? Do you want me to kill you?" She questioned. The District 3 female grinned. "Come on! Try and hit me!" She taunted, hoping that Zea would throw it at her. _Hopefully the force field could bounce the sickle off of it and back at the girl._

Zea was suspicious and hesitated before pulling out her sickle and aiming it. As the girl steadily aimed her sickle... she looked at the 6 girl... what was she plann-,

A knife entered her back.

 **"BOOM!"**

The canon went off. Cara jumped as Zea collapsed to the ground... revealing Sira (District 1 Female). "So, were you two about to fight or something because if I'm correct, we're the last 3... 2 actually since I just killed her. If you two were having fun or something, I could send you to her..." She gave a devilish grin at Cara. Cara would have pissed herself if she was able to at that moment.

"Try and throw it at me. You'll miss, like always." She taunted, hoping she would throw her weapon which could hopefully bounce off the forcefield. "I always miss? Well, let's test your little theory. But reminder, if I miss... it'll hurt." She aimed her knife, slowly.

The District 6 female closed her eyes and swallowed her saliva. Awaiting the knife. As she opened her eyes, she knew that she could hopefully dodge her knife.

The District 1 girl hurled her knife at the girls chest. _NOW!_

 **"SLISH"**

Her though process was cut off by a knife to the chest... knocking her to the ground...

 _She had failed..._

 **"BOOM!"** The final canon had went off, ending the 2nd annual Hunger Games...

* * *

 **Years would pass and Sira would show clear unstableness from her games. Her age, the things she saw in the games, combined with the amount of kills she had put her on edge. This violent persona that had suddenly shrouded came from some sort of disorder she had.**

 **Even though she was very unusual, she was a favorite in the Capitol due to her blood thirsty, clever and sexy personality she showed in the games. Later in the future, when the career tributes were created, tributes would start to mimic this type of style.**

 **Though she didn't have a mother or father anymore (Both being dead due to the battle of District 1), her older brother said in an interview that he somehow saw her win coming as she could slip out of innocent and sweet to dangerous and angry out of nowhere.**

 **Most importantly, the 2nd Annual Hunger Games showed the Districts that the Hunger Games were here to stay... and they were most likely not going anywhere...**

* * *

 **Current Victors**

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, 17)_

* * *

I didn't have much fun writing the middle of the chapter. I felt like it was all messed up and I probably missed stuff. Anyways, the first chapter was generally liked so I hope you people liked this one as well. Tell me if you liked Sira or not and I'll see you all... soon?


	3. Year 3: Red Snow

**The first two Hunger Games had proven highly successful in the Capitol while also being greatly feared in the Districts and the games became a great way to keep the Districts down. A year had passed since the first two Hunger Games and with the 3rd year on its way, the Capitol people were on edge for the next years games.**

 **How would they make the games even more exciting? How could they hold onto their momentum? Well, outside of the recently growing betting industry (Which began to boom starting with the 2nd Hunger Games), probably one of the most iconic things in the Capitol had been the fashion.**

 **The Hunger Games weren't exactly clean, but head propaganda director [Hunger Games was propaganda at the time. It wasn't until later that the games got their own directors] Clay, decided it'd be best to morph the games with the fashion industry by having some sort of costume party thing or whatever.**

 **Considering many would want to see what it was all about, the viewership would be much, MUCH larger than the previous two if it could work. Though reluctant, President Bering Snow decided it would be worth a try. This is how the interviews started.**

 **Reaping day was held once again and the 24 tributes were sent to the Capitol. However, there would be a two day time period in between these days. First, the tributes would arrive. The next day, they would be cleaned up and sent to a building to be interviewed by a young man named Cordo Rivendell. There, they'd share their personality, lifestyle and outfits.**

 **This year would definitely be unforgettable. The 2nd Hunger Games had managed to be bigger than the first, hopefully this one could gain all the attention.**

* * *

After both the reapings and interviews were held, the tributes were sent into the arena the next day. As the pods rose up into the arena, the tributes were not surprised at their surroundings. Knowing that the arenas can be anything any year, it wasn't shocking to see a cold tundra that year.

The countdown formally began as the tributes silently awaiting the gong. District 1 Male (Mace) was clearly unsure about the arena. District 1 had produced the previous victor after all. Wouldn't the others want to target him?

Some of the younger tributes had their eyes on him. Some of the older ones had their eyes on the supplies, getting ready to book it and grab everything they could. Meanwhile, the 2 girl (Amena) was looking over at the girl from 4 (Rina).

Before the interviews, they had agreed to alliance at the cornucopia, knowing how bad it had gotten the year before. It would be necessary to watch each others backs. Especially considering how random the tributes were.

"GOOONG" The piercing gong rang through the arena and the tributes rushed towards the cornucopia. All of the tributes ran directly towards the cornucopia, ready to grab all the necessary supplies. However, because of the sudden deaths from the previous two years, people were frantically grabbing their items and trying to get the hell out of the way of anyone who may have wanted them dead.

Many of the tributes actually managed to avoid death but even though a quarter of the tributes were busy running, the other 75% were still grabbing supplies. Amena already had a sword in hand by the time she got everything she thought was necessary and Rina had picked up a spear which had luckily been in the games this year.

As they grabbed their weapons and ran off, the District 10 Male (Buck) was already leaving the cornucopia with a curved sword in hand. Considering how dangerous District 1, 3, 6 and 12 had been in the previous 2 years, he knew it would be a best bet to take out a few of the districts with the major threats from the previous two games.

He immediately went to to the District 6 female (Who had been looking around for knives on the outside) and before she could even properly react, struck her down with his sword. **"BOOM!"** The canon went off immediately and that had been the sign for many of the younger tributes to book it. However, the District 2 Male this year wasn't planning on letting this big guy win.

With his axe ready, he charged towards Buck who had barely any time to react to the 2 male. As the two battle on, the other tributes would leave for the trees which seemed to be good camouflage. However, Amena and Rina were waiting for that moment. As the tributes ran by, the two would jump out and kill most of the tributes as they ran through the trees.

The battle between the Bucky and the District 2 Male raged on for about 5 more minutes as the two couldn't really gain an edge over each other. It was around then that the District 2 male gave up and retreated to the woods.

"Should we kill him? If it's okay with you?" Rina asked Amena. Amena nodded, though hesitant since the two had come to known each other before the games. That didn't matter. Getting out alive was really the only thing that had mattered to Amena.

As the District 2 male came running through the woods, panting heavily, Rina aimed her spear at his chest and launched it at him. It pierced straight through him before he collapsed.

 **"BOOM!"** A canon went off. The District 2 male was dead.

Amena closed her eyes as she watched the District 2 male get lifted out of the arena. She wasn't fond of the tributes from the previous two years. The ones who were pretty much broken. She could list off their names. Chock (12), Perca (6), Chip (3), Zea (9), Sira (1). Those were some of the worst from the previous two years and those Districts were very notorious for their rebels.

She was afraid she was starting to become more like them though. Wondering what her older sister would be doing in that moment, she told Rina that they should hurry along before the District 10 boy comes running through or something.

By late afternoon, the biggest killer wasn't the tributes though, it was the cold. The only real heated area in the arena was the inside of the cornucopia (Which had no real reason to be heated) and that's why Bucky was staying there all day. Because of this, he wasn't going to go out and kill everyone he could. The other tributes could do that themselves.

However... the cold was killing the tributes for him anyways.

 **District 6 Female - Sword to head - 24/24 - Killed by District 10 Male (Bucky)**

 **District 7 Female - Stabbed with spear - 23/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Rina)**

 **District 9 Male - Cut with sword - 22/24 - Killed by District 2 Female (Amena)**

 **District 12 Female - Hit with spear - 21/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Rina)**

 **District 2 Male - Stabbed with spear - 20/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Rina)**

 **District 4 Male - Froze to death - 19/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 11 Female - Froze to death - 18/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 6 Male - Froze to death - 17/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 8 Female - Froze to death - 16/24 - Killed by arena.**

 **District 1 Female - Froze to Death - 15/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 11 Male - Froze to death - 14/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 3 Male - Froze to Death - 13/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 9 Female -** **Froze to Death - 12/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 5 Male -** **Froze to Death - 11/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 8 male -** **Froze to Death - 10/24 - Killed by Arena**

"Six...Seven... Eight? That's... That's insane for the first day." The District 1 Male (Mace) said to himself as he shivered in the cold. Watching the amount of tributes dying all around him gave him terrible flashbacks to the battle of District 1. He was only 14 when the battle happened. He watched his father protect him and his mother during the heavy bombing from the Capitol and the backlash from District 6 and 13.

He watched his father grab arms and head into a battlefield... and he never saw him return. _Alive at least._

He didn't want to think about it but he was currently in the middle of a blizzard and he didn't want to think about that one either. As he laid his head against a tree, he dazed off.

As the moon came up before going down again, only one death was recorded. Of course, this being the District 10 Female. Though besides that, their were no other deaths that night. As it became day once again, the cold snow remained on the ground as the tributes shivered.

Each hour felt like decades to the tributes. It became apparent to the Clay that the games weren't going to have any bloodshed if they didn't fix this.

However, nothing they tried really worked as the tributes kept dying one by one. Unfortunately, Amena and Rina were still having their problems as the games went onward.

It was very cold where they were so they decided it would be best if headed to the cornucopia and take it over which they went to go do.

Throughout the entire day, canon shots were heard throughout the arena. Eventually, 10 were counted between 12 AM and 6 Pm... only 6 hours of time...

Eventually, they made it to the cornucopia where the Buck awaited them. A battle begun and the Capitol audience was finally drawn back in. However, the snow caused multiple problems. For one, the audience had a hard time watching the fight due to the ongoing snow storm.

Besides that, even Amena and Rina were having trouble fighting against the District 10 boy who had been relatively warm in the cornucopia. Because of this, they both ended up dead at his hands.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

With those two now gone, the games had gone back to being dull. Well, not on Clays watch. He ordered all of the tributes back to the cornucopia at once. In 20 minutes, the tributes trackers would all explode if they didn't make it to the cornucopia in time.

Though this was a rehash of the thing from the first Hunger Games, it still drew in the audience once again. With 6 tributes, this would hopefully make the games more interesting this time, right?

Wrong. **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

The District 3 girl and District 12 both died after losing their way looking for the cornucopia.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 5 Female was too far away anyways.

By the time the 20 minutes were up, the only tributes still remaining were the District 10 Male (Buck), the District 7 Male and the District 1 Male (Mace). They all had fighting experience and so this fight would definitely help make up for the disaster that was the 3rd Hunger Games. Though that was slim, the fight still worked.

Obviously the best trained out of all of them was the District 7 Male, however he was suffering from frost bite in his legs and hands so he wasn't able to do much without hurting himself. Noticing this, both of the other District tributes ganged up on him and managed to overpower him swiftly.

 **"BOOM!"**

"So, are you ready 1?" The District 10 boy asked. "Yeah." He charged at him with his sword. However, The District 10 boy quickly evaded him before slashing him across the chest.

 **"BOOM!"**

And thus, the victor for the 3rd Annual Hunger Games was proclaimed. Bucky Banna of District 10...

 **District 10 Female - Froze to death - 9/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 2 Female (Amena) - Sliced by sword - 8/24 - Killed by District 10 Male (Bucky Banna)**

 **District 4 Female (Rina) - Stabbed with sword - 7/24 - Killed by District 10 Male (Bucky Banna)**

 **District 3 Female - Didn't make it to cornucopia in time - 6/24 - Killed by tracker**

 **District 12 Male - Didn't make it to cornucopia in time - 5/24 - Killed by tracker**

 **District 5 Female - Didn't make it to the cornucopia in time - 4/24 - Killed by tracker**

 **District 7 Male - Overpowered by District 1 and 10 - 3/24 - Killed by District 1 Male (Mace) and District 10 Male (Buck)**

 **District 1 Male - Quickly killed with sword - 2/24 - Killed by District 10 Male (Buck)**

* * *

 **Coming from a background of rebellion, just like the previous two victors, his parents were dead. However, he had a little sister who was happy to know he was coming back. By the by, she would be reaped next year...**

 **This would be the first lower District win. However, Buck was never really remembered in the Capitol but he was happy with that since it meant nobody would bother with him.**

 **These games would go down as probably the worst games in history due to the tributes dying off so quickly, the fights being hard to see and the everything being confusing. Clay would step down, however, the fashion show at the beginning would boost the popularity of the games.**

 **In the Capitol, the games would no longer be seen as propaganda... but as a sport of such. Now, just like other sports in the region, it would have Game Makers. Clays assistant, Toris Allaya would take over as head Game Maker for the 4th games.**

* * *

 **Current Victors**

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, 17)_

* * *

 _I HATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I wasn't really interested while writing it and it led to a lot of inconsistences and 3 days after publishing it, I forced myself to re-edit it to fix all of the mistakes. Sorry about that rant. Don't have much to say about it. Though yeah, first lower District win._

 _The next time I won't really be interested while writing these is when we get to the canon characters... oh boy... will those ones suck... Though I can't wait to get to the 50th games (Haymitch's games) and especially the 74th (Katniss and Peeta's games, but with a twist)._

 _See you soon!_


	4. Year 4: Misty Forest

**After the very controversial and forgettable Hunger Games from the previous year, Toris Allaya would be the first ever Game Maker (Originally the propaganda director handled the games) for the Hunger Games. Though their was some pressure on her considering how terrible the previous year was, she was determined to make two things happen.**

 **1\. Make these games as terrifying as possible** **for the tributes and the Districts**

 **2\. Make it visually interesting for the Capital while also being conservative for the budget and to make up for the previous games**

 **With these two simple goals in mind, she arranged a team of Game Makers that could help create arena based around these ideas. She decided that it'd be best to make the arena complex but still simpler than the previous two games which consisted of giant arenas with unique challenges. Eventually, President Bering Snow gave the on-up for the ideas and the games were put into plan.**

 **Once again, the interviews were held and the tributes were forced to share their life and stuff. On the next day, the games would begin...**

* * *

Once the pods rose into the arena, it was good to know that this year wouldn't have any of the problems the previous year had when it came to freezing to death or anything like that. But that only reminded the tributes that they were going to have to fight to the death.

The gong rang and the tributes jumped off their pods and towards the cornucopia and they desperately grabbed all the necessary supplies and weapons. The previous three years had about one tribute going around in the bloodbath killing everyone that was around. This year would be different. Thanks in part to the interviews, the District 1 and 2 tributes formed an alliance in order to take down some of the tributes early on.

Though they would split up immediately after the bloodbath, this would be the precursor for the career alliance.

The first target were some of the Districts with victors. The previous 3 had been from Districts 1, 4 and 10. However, there were some dangerous ones from other rebellious Districts like District 3, 6, 8 and 12. However, the amount of unstable or strong children from these Districts was pretty low by then so the tributes that were children of rebels weren't as bad as the previous victors.

However, the lower Districts were their real target. The District 1 Male (Shiloh) immediately grabbed a sickle and charged at the District 10 female (Sarba). She was quick enough to avoid his sickle. After dodging the first swing, she grabbed a knife a aimed it at his stomach. However, he just barely avoided the knife. Once again, he tried hitting her but she jumped back and onto a crate.

The other tributes by this point were either running away or fighting with one of the careers. The District 7 Female (Ava) was desperately trying to grab an axe to combat the District 2 Female who was swinging her sword at her. She jumped over a crate and ran into the cornucopia where one was waiting to be used.

Right as she grabbed it off the wall, the District 2 Female swung her sword at her quickly. Ava managed to duck right in time before she knee'd the girl in the stomach.

After the District 2 girl fell to the ground, Ava hesitated for a moment before leaving the cornucopia. She didn't want to spare anybody but she thought it'd be best if she did.

Another fight had broken out between District 3 Male (Biyte) and the District 9 Male. As they both struggled over a weapon, the District 2 Male was watching in amusement.

"Mind if I join in." He smirked before throwing a knife at the two boys. It swiftly cut into the boy from 9, ending him their.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"** Two canons boomed across the arena.

"Huh?" The District 2 Male looked around noticing that two kills had just been made. Biyte was busy running away so he wasn't dead so who was...

He noticed the District 8 Male running away with a backpack and a curved sword, running away from the District 1 females body...

"Mai!" He shouted, running to her body. Their was a severe blood wound above her eye and she wasn't breathing. _How did the District 8 kill her?_

As the District 2 Male went running into the woods heading for the District 8 Male, the District 11 duo were busy taking over the cornucopia from the others. Without their respective District partners, the District 1 Male (Shiloh) and District 2 Female struggled to keep their edge over the dark skinned tributes.

Peara (District 11 Male) and Poppa (District 11 Female) were both very strong tributes. No thanks to the harsh nature of District 11. They were both no strangers to whippings and they worked hard with equipment so they both some of the strongest in the arena. Besides that, they were both some of the oldest in the games (17 and 18 [Going on 19] respectively).

Peara quickly overpowered the District 2 Female (Still fatigued over her fight with Ava) and threw her into the cornucopia wall. Poppa also quickly overpowered Shiloh, kicking him in the shin before using her sword to stab him in the abdomen.

At that moment, the only tributes still at the cornucopia were the District 6 Female, the District 8 Female, the District 4 Male and the District 12 Female who were all fighting.

Peara had randomly found a lighter in one of the bags. Considering how the area surrounding the cornucopia was mostly dead, tall grass, he knew it'd be best to take advantage of that.

Peara was somewhat against direct killed while Poppa wasn't and they'd disagreed on how they'd take everyone down.

"Poppa! Climb the cornucopia. I'm about to do somethin!" Peara shouted over to Poppa who was busy charging at the other tributes. She quickly nodded before jumping on some crates and on top of the cornucopia. He turned the light on the lighter before throwing it into the deadest patch of grass he could find.

The grass lit on fire and those who remained (District 4 was on his way out) were caught in the fire.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

Those who had remained were all dead.

"I'd say. That was some overkill there." Poppa admitted. Peara didn't care much. At least he hadn't used his hands to do the damage. As this was going on, the fire was starting to spread across the area around the cornucopia and slowly starting to make its way towards the woods.

This was not only bad news for the tributes, but very bad news for Toris because it could end up like the previous year.

 ** _"Quickly! Cause a rain storm!" She ordered the other Game Makers in order to stop the fire._**

With the press of a button, a rain storm began in the north of the arena before spreading further south towards the fire. It quickly extinguished the fire... and started flooding the cornucopia.

By this point, all the supplies were ruined and so there wasn't any food coming from the cornucopia.

With the sun still not going down until later, the District 2 Male began hunting along since his alliance wasn't at the cornucopia. Around this time, he came across the District 5 Male, who had a knife and that was it.

He was his first victim.

 **"BOOM!"**

And in the end, he was the last death of the day... for then at least.

 **District 1 Female - Sword to forehead - 24/24 - Killed by District 8 Male**

 **District 9 Male - Knife to back - 23/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

 **District 1 Male (Shiloh) - Stabbed in abdomen - 22/24 - Killed by District 11 Female (Poppa)**

 **District 8 Female - Burned to death - 21/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Peara)**

 **District 2 Female - Injured and fatigued before being burned to death - 20/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Peara)**

 **District 6 Female - Burned to death - 20/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Peara)**

 **District 4 Male - Burned to death - 19/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Peara)**

 **District 5 Male - Sword to throat - 18/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

With the sun slowly going down on the forest arena, the District 8 Male (Flax) ran to a stream that he had randomly found. The sound of the stream flowing had calmed him down. He was sure that the District 2 Male was still coming after him, so he rested near the stream while also filling his canister with some cold water to refresh himself.

However, it didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't alone...

"I know you're behind me, District 7." Flax stood up and announced. He didn't dare turn around yet, he needed to intimidate him.

"Pft. You don't scare me, 8." The District 7 Female (Ava) laughed as she slowly climbed down a tree and spun her axe. "You realize where we are, right?" She questioned him.

"I don't know. Nor does it matter." He turned around. She grinned. "My natural habitat. Of course, me and my family cut down trees for a living. I don't cut down children for a living... but it makes a good pastime if that's what will get me home." She looked down at her axe before charging towards Flax.

He jumped into the stream and ran away as fast as he could. He needed to lose her!

At that very moment, the District 10 Female [Reminder, she's the sister of the previous games victor] was watching the chase go on with all of her knives ready. "Obviously those two don't know when to quiet their asses. It's now or never." She said, moving through the bushes as the tributes ran through the arena.

In a silent move, she threw a knife at the District 7 girl. However, it missed and gained Ava's attention. "Oh look, a bigger threat. I'll be back!" She warned Flax.

The District 8 boy gave a sigh of relief before continuing to run off. With knew rising fear clear in her eyes, she began to run for her life. Well, really all she needed was distance but Ava was way too fast to aim.

The District 10 girl gave it one more try.

 **"SWOOSH"**

The knife went past Ava and the axe found a new home in the 10 girls skull.

 **"BOOM!"**

"Alright then. She's down. Hopefully the other competition aren't moving around because I can easily kill them." Ava (District 7 Female) looked around. The District 8 male (Flax) was still running off but he was far out of sight in comparison to the District 5 female who was busy climbing a tree not very far away.

"Jeez, does everybody want to see what I'm up to?" Ava laughed, noticing the District 5 girl climbing the tree to safety. "Uh-, no actually. I just like the view from up here..." The District 5 girl said, quietly.

The District 7 girl jokingly pulled out her axe and aimed it at the tree. "I'm from 7 you know. I could chop down this tree if I wanted but... you know, we're in our alliance now." Ava revealed. Flax wasn't too far... he was close enough to hear that.

Velva (District 5 girl) looked down from the tree with a small feeling of worry. The girl from 7 was a savage, she could tell. However, she seemed like a trusty worthy girl so she was fine with aligning herself with her.

Ava (District 7 Female) was happy to have a human shield around. It could help speed the games along. Though not exactly confident in the 15 year old girls abilities, she was sure Velva would be afraid of her.

While this was going on, the District 2 male was out hunting for other tributes. Since he still couldn't find the District 8 male, he decided it would be so much easier to just go out and hunt and kill anyone else he came across. Unfortunately, this also meant the District 3 male who was still trying to gain his distance from the rest of the tributes.

Of course, he really had no chance but he got up and fought. However, he wasn't strong enough to fight back against the older boy from District 2 who quickly wiped him out.

 **"BOOM!"**

Meanwhile, the gamemakers had a new design for their next mutt attack. The usage of Tracker Jackers. Tracker Jackers had been used during the Dark Days by the Capitol and a lot of the nests had been left around the Districts. They were definitely the best reminder of the Capitols superiority...

The tracker Jackers were unleashed north of the arena, only a small amount of tributes were there. At once, 4 tracker jacker nests exploded and they were unleashed upon the tributes in the area.

Among those who were their included the District 9 Female, District 12 Male, The District 10 Male and the District 4 Female. They swiftly came in and attacked the tributes, killing 3 of them (District 9, 12 and 10).

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

"I do not like the sound of that..." Glori (District 12 Female) said to herself as the canons went off. She found herself shaking with worry and fear. What could possibly be going on?

A very vibrant and quiet humming sound filled her ears. Her fears were realized and she quickly grabbed her items and ran. _Tracker Jackers? Here? In MY area? Oh no!_

She desperately ran away, worrying as the sound of Tracker Jackers got loud and louder... However, secretly they were never there. It was all a trick from the Gamemakers.

Glori was leading herself into the path of the District 5 and 7 girl. Right as she believed she was losing the Trakcer Jackers, she accidentally ran head first into the two. Annoyed and quickly alerted, Ava got up and grabbed her axe before trying to swing it wildly.

Glori managed to avoid Ava's axe but she no real weapons... that was before she saw the 5 girls knives all across the ground. She quickly picked one up and aimed in at the District 7 female. It flew through the air like a bullet... but didn't hit the target, hitting a tree instead.

Ava grinned before going in for the kill.

 **"BOOM!"** Another canon fired.

"Pretty eventful night, wouldn't you say, Velva?" Ava grinned as she pulled the axe out of the District 12 girls skull. Velva was quiet, but she gave a nod. _What's daddy going to say about this... I'm teaming with this creep..._

With a record setting 11 non-natural/arena deaths on the first day and a record 13 non-Hunger/thirst/hypothermia/heat related deaths on the first day, the Capitol audience was hooked while parents in the Districts watched with tears in their eyes or clear fear showing in them.

The 4th annual Hunger Games had finally become what the games had been built for. Toris had succeeded in her goal on the first day...

As the sun rose for the 2nd day, things would have to be changed up though. With most of the remaining 10 tributes all spread out, it would be harder to get them to fight. Well, Toris was determined to make things _very_ interesting on the 2nd day.

Before the sun could even finish popping its head over the arena, a loud thunderclap was heard across the arena.

"Rain? Well isn't that just dandy..." The District 6 Male said to himself. He didn't know much about survival. However, he knew that lightning mostly struck trees... AKA 100% of the arena. The gamemakers were probably going to kill whoever wasn't valuable to the audience. _Me included._ He grit his teeth.

Ava (District 7 Female) and District 5 Female (Velva) were both beginning their morning routine of moving across the arena to search for tributes. The rain would make it harder to hear footsteps which meant that they'd have an advantage. Velva still had a hard time digesting the death of the District 12 female but she was determined to survive the rest of the games.

The District 2 Male was also moving around the arena, trying to find a place where he wouldn't get struck by lightning. Clearly that was an impossibility considering the whole arena was literally trees and nothing more. However, the gamemakers weren't planning to kill him or anyone really. They were leading all of the bigger tributes to the smaller ones to take them out.

The finale would need to involve the bigger ones... having the others getting in the way would get annoying. Just so the older tributes could keep track though, they anthem played very early in the morning that day.

 **"BOOM!"** But not before the District 6 boy died.

 **District 10 Female - Axe to head - 17/24 - Killed by District 7 Female (Ava)**

 **District 9 Female - Tracker Jacker Venom - 16/24 - Killed by Tracker Jackers**

 **District 12 Male - Tracker Jacker Venom - 15/24 - Killed by Tracker Jackers**

 **District 10 Male - Tracker Jacker Venom - 14/24 - Killed by Tracker Jackers**

 **District 12 Female - Axe to head - 13/24 - Killed by District 7 Female (Ava)**

 **District 6 Male - Sword to throat - 12/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

The District 11 duo were also making their way out of the cornucopia since they pretty much destroyed all of the necessary supplies the previous day just to make the game even. However, this came at its own price since they didn't have food or water or anything like that. Though they were both used to starvation so it was okay for then...

Their first prey was the District 3 Male, who was sleeping. Poppa yawned. "This kid is making me tired just sleeping here. This boy ain't gonna help our chances of winnin so it'd be best to take 'em out right now." She handed a knife to Peara who agreed.

They swiftly cut his throat, ending his game their.

Ava (District 7 Female) and Velva (District 5 Female) both watched. Ava was annoyed by the two big tributes while Velva watched in horror as blood spilled through the small District 3 boys neck.

 **"BOOM!"** The canon fired for him.

"Why... Why would they do that as he slept?" Velva asked Ava. Ava rolled her eyes, annoyed at Velva already. "It's the damn Hunger Games. People will die and we'll have to deal with that." She sighs.

Even Ava had to admit, dying in her sleep didn't feel fair. She didn't even trust Velva to watch over her. The girl was weak, and she knew that. "Should we kill them?" Velva asked.

Ava shook her head. "Nah. We need to wait." Ava told her. _The games have only just begun._ Meanwhile, Flax (District 8 Male) was busy racing away from the District 2 Male who was after him.

The lightning storm was not only blurring his vision, but making it harder to get around without tripping.

 **"CRASH!"** Lightning struck right in front of him. Flax grit his teeth, knowing there was no real way to survive. "What you did was unforgivable!" The District 2 Male shouted at Flax with anger building up inside of him.

Flax forced himself to turn around. "You killed how many tributes? I wouldn't be talking if I were you, District 2 scum!" He shouted, throwing his sword at the District 2 Male. The District 2 Male just quickly dodged the sword and charged at him, stabbing the District 8 boy in the stomach... ending him there...

 **"BOOM!"**

The crowd was fired up. As the thunderstorm carried on, Ava and Velva crossed paths with the District 7 Male. "Oh, so it's you. I'm surprised you'd want to show your face." Ava pulled out her weapon.

"You want me dead, I know that. And if you do, reminder, you're killing someone from your District... imagine the amount of hate you'd get back ho-," He was abruptly cut off by a knife from Ava.

The knife hit him in the neck, and he dropped to the ground, dead.

" **BOOM!"**

Ava just stared at her alliance member. Velva looked back at Ava. "Sorry, I just want this to be over..." She sighed. Ava gave her a nod of approval before the two headed off into the storm. Once again, the amount of dead were checked.

 **District 3 Male - Knife to throat - 11/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Peara)**

 **District 8 Male - Sword to gut - 10/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

 **District 7 Male - Knife to neck - 9/24 - Killed by District 5 Female (Velva)**

As him name lit in the sky, Widget (District 3 Female) gave a very sad sigh. Her best friend was now dead, because of poor decision. How was she going to keep going? What could she do next? She could run, which she did.

As she got up to leave, the thunderstorm began to dissipate over the forest and the skies cleared. It was a pretty beautiful sight to behold... but that didn't change the fact that she could be running into deaths jaws at any moment. In fact, she was. Well, not exactly.

"WHOA!" She shouted as she tripped over the District 4 girl who was still in a comatose state following the tracker jacker attack earlier that morning. She seemed to be slipping out of the world of the living and dead but she somehow caught a glimpse a Widget.

"3?" The District 4 girl asked. "Uh... yeah, that's me." Widget nodded. She looked around, making sure no other tributes were around. "The nightmares... how long have I been out... it feels like I've spent months in this arena." The District 4 tribute cried. "It's only been a day though..." Widget spoke up.

The District 4 girls eyes began to close. "Can you... put me out of my misery. My parents are there as well..." The District 4 girl asked, handing Widget her knife. Widget quickly raised it up as the 4 girls eyes closes.

 **"BOOM!"**

Widget took the knife and began to walk through the muddy terrain. Things would only get worse though here...

Anyhow, the five tributes originally wanted for the finale were around the same area and they were some of the few left, it would be a big fight and people would definitely want to see where they would go with this.

The first to come across each other were the District 11 pair and the District 2 boy.

"You lost, 11." The District 2 boy pulled out his sword, ready to kill both of them. "Nah. I'm sure you are, boy." Poppa brought out her scythe and pointed it at the District 2 boy. He was around her size so he would be tough to edge around. However, with Peara on her side, it would be an easy victory... or would it be?

Ava (District 7) and Velva (District 5) jumped down from the trees and applauded them. "So it seems the Capitol have all put us in the same place, for the finale..." Velva looked at the other tributes. All very large in size and probably tough. She knew she should have hid in the trees...

"All we need now is the brat from 3. Then we'll be full circle." Ava sighed. Widget was busy watching the bout begin from the bushes. _I'm 14 but that doesn't exactly mean I'm dumb... 7._ She glared as the tributes began their bout.

Ava quickly charged at Peara, the boy from 11. Peara obviously wasn't a fan of killing head on but he was going to have to deal with it and do it once more. However, the way he killed the boy from 3 still hurt his head and he was having a hard time keeping up with the more athletic District 7 girl. She swung her axe wildly.

The District 2 Male was going head to head against Poppa who was on his level of strength. She was a challenge to get around. Without Peara, Poppa was actually having some trouble edging herself around the District 2 Male. He kicked her to the ground. He raised his sword, ready to attack. Velva was watching this, but refused to interfere.

However, right before the District 2 Male could take down Poppa...

 **"BOOM!"**

Blood splattered across the ground, trees, and a lot on Ava's face. The District 7 girl had buried her axe in Peara's chest and now he was dead. "Piece of cake." She said unemotionally as she pulled the axe out of his chest.

Velva watched in horror as Ava gave a fresh smile to her before motioning her to come on so they could gang up on the District 2 Male.

 **"BOOM!"** Poppa fell to the ground as the District 2 Male pulled his weapon out of the girl and turned his attention to the others. "I'd recommend you just give up." He pointed his sword at the two girls. Ava just gave a happy an uncaring smile. "Jokes on you." She said, wiping the blood off of her face and shirt.

She charged at the boy with her axe and immediately went for the kill. She swung her axe at the boy. However, he quickly brought up his sword at the right time and blocked the weapon. Ava gave another unstable smile and went down. The District 2 Male was confused but that was before Ava swiftly tripped him.

He stumbled back, preparing for the girls next attack. She ran at the District 2 Male, axe high up. "Night night!" She shouted, swinging it downwards at the boys chest. He jumped back, falling into the mud.

Ava run up and put her foot on the boys chest. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, swinging her axe around. She slowly dove the sword into his chest, letting the pain build up from their as it slowly killed him.

At first, he tried to hide the pain but he started screaming. However, Ava quickly ejected the axe. "Velva. You haven't done anything this entire game... do something." Ava pointed her axe at Velva who was standing back and watching, tears clearly in her eyes.

"... I'll do it then..." Velva walked up and pulled out her knife. She pointed it at the District 2 male who was clearly still pained from the earlier battles. Ava gave a very devilish grin to the District 2 boy...

 **"SLICK!"**

Ava fell to the ground as Velva pushed her body to the ground. "Velva... I thought... I thought we ha-," Ava began. "Sorry Ava... but you don't deserve to go home." Velva argued.

Velva knew that Ava had become unstable and didn't have much to go to. Velva had family to feed. Parents that cared. She wasn't a rebel after all...

She swiftly stabbed the District 2 boy and waited for him to bleed out.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

Now the only other tribute was the District 3 girl... who was in the bushes watching this go on. _NOW!_ Widget shouted to herself as she threw the knife at the District 5 girl. However, Velva quickly dodged the knife and threw her own in that direction. It hit the District 3 girl in the chest, knocking her down.

 **"BOOM!"**

 _Velva shuddered. Did... Did she just kill that little girl? Why and how did she..._ She had truly done it. She had truly become a killer...

 **"Ladies and gentleman. I proudly present to you... the winner of the 4th Annual Hunger Games. Velva Novis..."**

* * *

 **Coming from a non-rebellion background, her family was studied existentially with interviews. Her sisters were very happy that their older sister was coming home unharmed. However, even her parents knew that the girl would never be the same again. Velva had become very unstable. It became worse once the mentoring program began later on. Her first tribute she did was a 14 year old girl who looked almost exactly like the girl she killed at the end...**

 **Even then, the Capitol used her as a sign of peace. One of the few non-rebellious tributes who stood quiet about the games. These games proved that Toris could do anything and would do anything to make the games a success in the Capitol and a very big punch in the gut to the rebellion and a fearful fact in the Districts. She would enforce those two rules to all head gamemakers from their on.**

 **Though these games were very short in the end, the style that these games would have continues on.**

* * *

 **Current Victors**

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, Age 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, Age 17)_

 _3\. Bucky Barbana (District 10, Age 18)_

 _4\. Velva Novis (District 5, Age 15)_

* * *

 _Yay! Finally I completed this chapter. Though one of the shorter games, it's about 5,000 words which is pretty long compared to the other chapters. Also it was a BIG coincidence that I had District 3, 7 and 2 come close this game. I was requested to have them win at some point. As of now, I'm utilizing some of the weaker tributes since they'd most likely have more rebels. I'm particularly fond of having District 3, 6, 9 and 12 come in and wreck some shite. I won't tell who will be the next victor but it'll come like a lightning bolt._

 _ **Fun fact:** originally it was going to be 11's win but I changed my mind and was gonna give it to either 3 or 7... but writing Velva made me decide to give it to 5. _

_**Another Fun Fact:** The victor, Velva Novis, is named after a battle theme used in Sonic Rush (A 2005 DS game) called Velva Nova. IT! IS! CATCHY! _

_I'll see you soon. Leave your thoughts :D_


	5. Year 5: Thundery Island

**Following the highly successful (Albeit short) 4th Hunger Games from the previous year, The Capitol citizens were hungry for much more action. Because the previous games were barely a day and a half, President Bering Snow came and visited Toris some time before the games.**

 **He asked her if she could make the games last much longer. He wanted suspense, not just action. The games needed to be hard to watch of their children. Their weren't many rebel children to pick through anymore (Some families went into hiding while others had children that were too old to be reaped) so now the tributes would be mostly picked from regular families.**

 **Though it seemed like a simple task, Toris was very worried about pulling it off. However, this year would prove mostly suspenseful while also keeping the blood the Capitol wanted. The 5th Annual Hunger Games were to be scary...**

* * *

As the tributes rose from their pods the day after interviews... they were surprised to see ocean waves. The District 4 female gave a sigh of relief. _Years of working in the water was about to pay off..._

Most of the other tributes would probably be unable to swim, thankfully though, one of the other Gamemakers suggesting fitting the arena gear with something that could keep the tributes afloat while also making sure that land wasn't very far behind the tributes. The arena was a bunch of small islands connected by small [almost invisible] paths in the water. The cornucopia was in the center of it all, on a small island.

 **"GOONG!"** The piercing whistle shrieked through the air as the tributes all ran to the cornucopia. Really, this year only one alliance had really been planned out pre-games and this was between the District 12 tributes (Lillie and Rye). The tributes all raced to the cornucopia, jumping through the waves. Though many of the tributes ran away this year, being unable to swim and all.

The District 4 Male (Orbis) was the first to the cornucopia and immediately grabbed a trident. Right as the District 1 female was reaching the island, he stabbed her in the chest before pushing her bloody body back into the water. He looked around for any more tributes. His District partner (Shella) was busy looking for a weapon while the District 2 Male was getting to the island right then.

He aimed his spear at him, ready to strike. However, he was knocked down by the only other tribute there, the District 9 Male. The District 9 Male wasn't exactly armed with anything other than a small sickle (which he had picked up) which was short ranged unlike Orbis' trident. He quickly smacked the 9 boy with his weapon before stabbing him in the chest.

"Watch yourself!" He yelled over to Shella. She scowled at him. They weren't in an alliance. Unlike the District 12 pair not very far away. The District 12 Male (Rye) had randomly managed to stumble upon a a very dry part of the water that they could use to get to the cornucopia. Since they weren't on the side of the fastest tributes, they managed to sneak from the other direction.

Right as they made it to the cornucopia, Rye grabbed a sword while Lillie grabbed a few knives before stuffing them in a backpack. Shella (District 4 Female) caught wind of the two but chose not to stop them, knowing they were avoiding them and likely wouldn't be able to survive much further (Though she was hesitating since it seemed as they both swam without them noticing).

The District 12 pair then ran away from the cornucopia without getting caught by District 4. Though the District 2 male... wasn't so lucky.

 **"SLISH!"** Blood splattered into the water. **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

The canon rang for the only two deaths that year. "Well that was surprising. Not many deaths." Orbis admitted, dissatisfied with the amount of deaths. "I can fix that..." Shella walked up to Orbis. He turned around... to a knife to the chest.

She quickly pushed his body into the water, not wanting to think over the fact that she just killed her District partner...

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 3 Male stared down at the salt water. Only 3 deaths for the bloodbath. At least he wasn't one of them. Being from District 3, he wasn't expected to know how to swim nor would he actually bother trying to reach the cornucopia. Though the downside for that meant no weapons or items to help him. However, it only took him a while to realize that most of the backpacks had been actually spread around the cornucopia.

Secretly, Toris thought that someone would most likely set up their base at the cornucopia so it'd be funny if most of the items were far away from the cornucopia. A backpack laid not very far from the spot the District 3 Male sat. He grabbed it and looked inside to check its contents.

However, he was disappointed to see that their was only one real item in the bag. A canister of water though. Useful for the arena. Considering how the water was salty, death by thirst would come quickly...

The District 10 Male came across this problem real quickly. He'd ran from the other tributes back at the cornucopia and was overall very tired. As he rested against a palm tree on an island south of the cornucopia, his head hurt a little. He was going to die of thirst if he didn't conserve his energy. Hunger Games tended to not go past the 3rd day so hopefully he could conserve his energy while the others killed each other.

Though that would matter on how quickly the others were. The District 12 tributes had that in mind as well, considering they were right behind him. Rye gave Lillie a quiet sign and they quietly snuck behind the District 10 boy. As the sun finished setting, Lillie threw her knife at the boy, ending him there.

 **"BOOM!"**

Four tributes. Not many for the first day but hopefully it would get even bloodier from there. It would... Toris thought to herself. What could she do to improve upon the first day? Though she wanted to use mutts, she decided to hold back on it and wait out to see what the tributes would do.

The anthem began playing after the sun set.

 **District 1 Female (16) - Trident to chest - 24/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

 **District 9 Male (14) - Trident to chest - 23/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

 **District 2 Male (17) - Stabbed multiple times with trident - 22/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

 **District 4 Male (18) - Knife to chest - 21/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

 **District 10 Male (15) - knife to skull - 20/24 - Killed by District 12 Female (Lillie)**

After the sunset, it seemed like a good cool down period after the first day. However, many of the other tributes who had just found items randomly on the islands decided to go hunting throughout the night.

The District 2's female tribute (Chrona) in particular. Noting how quickly the District 4 tributes made it to the cornucopia, she refused to swim across the water over to the cornucopia. Later on though, she had discovered a weapon inside a backpack. A two handed sword. Though a bit heavy, she could probably get used to it.

However, she didn't want to make herself an open target in the darkness so she decided it'd be best to only kill when people came across her. Thankfully, nobody did during the night. However, as time went on, the District 4 Female went hunting for other tributes.

Compared to the other tributes who weren't used to swimming, Shella was pretty fast on the water. She practically hopped from island to island looking for tributes. The District 7 Female was resting in a palm tree when the District 4 Girl came running by. However, Shella quickly noticed the girl and began to push the girl out of the tree by shaking it.

The District 7 Female quickly noticed the girl before falling to the ground. Shella quickly went in for the kill.  
 **"BOOM!"**

The canon boomed as Shella pulled her spear from the dead girl. She shook her head. _Why didn't I hesitate?_ The question rung in her head. Was she becoming a monster as well?

Well, meanwhile the District 1 Male (Price) was busy _"playing"_ monster. He had spent most of the day hiding away from other tributes but after finding a bag that had a long sword attached... he was ready to begin taking down as many tributes as he could. Knowing how previous victor Sira (2nd Hunger Games) and close ones like Ava (4th Hunger Games) and Perca (1st Hunger Games) had become very popular names to throw around due to their unstableness, he knew he needed to lose it in order to get home.

 _Maybe then would people like him..._

He quickly searched for people to pry on. This led him to the District 6 female who was busy sleeping near the shore of one of the smaller islands. He quickly slit her throat with his sword.

 **"BOOM!"** The canon boomed for the girl.

However, Price retched as the blood began spilling from the girls throat. He was being weak, and he couldn't afford that. As he picked up his supplies, he failed to notice the District 6 Male (Turner) watching from a distance, his face unemotional as his District partners body was lifted off.

Though he now had less dead weight, he was still going to kill the District 1 boy when he'd get the chance. _He was definitely going to die by his hands._ The District 12 pair had begun moving to one of the northeastern islands in the arena. It was much smaller in scale but had a very wide forest. People would be unable to find the duo in there.

Nobody but the already hidden District 5 Female. He had a short knife, but he was ready to strike. As the District 12 pair reached the shores, he jumped through the bushes and attacked Lillie (District 12 Female). He attempted to stab her in the chest, however he missed her as she quickly dodged. Rye quickly tackled the District 5 Male.

However, the District 5 Male managed to overpower the boy and pushed him to the ground. He stabbed Rye across the legs, injuring him. Before he could go in for the finishing blow though,

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase watch your back?" The District 3 Female asked, distracting the District 5 Male. She ran and hit the boy across the head with her backpack before Rye ran in and sliced the District 5 Male.

As the District 5 boy fell to the ground, his eyes turning pure white, Rye stood back in shock. The District 3 Female also had a very small look on her face.

 **"BOOM!"**

"Uh... well I thought you'd need some help." The District 3 Female said, swinging her backpack back onto her back. She held out her hand for a handshake. "Nett. District 3." She told them.

Though a little skeptical, the District 12 pair and Nett formed an alliance at that hour of the night.

The day ended with a fair amount of blood that kept the Capitol audience quite interested for the second day. Hopefully, it would not be the finale.

With the sun rising up on the islands, things seemed a bit more peaceful on the islands though. Though many of the tributes were scrambling around for items or fresh water (Food wasn't particularly scarce at the moment, most tributes found them in their backpacks), the day would go on to seem as a breather day.

Though the District 1 boy though otherwise. Being the southernmost tribute at the moment, he was the first to notice the skies darkening over in the distance.

"A storm. What else could it be at a time like this..." He said to himself, watching out from the trees. He knew he needed to be prepared. However, where would the best hiding place be?

The District 11 Male (Tork) knew for sure. He was hiding in a cave he had spotted. He was pretty sure nobody else could notice it. The shade of the trees had camouflaged so he was lucky enough to have found it. The clap of thunder boomed above him. He knew something was about to go down. Thankfully, he wouldn't really have to be apart of it in the cave.

Meanwhile, the District 12 pair (and Nett) were still hopping islands. However, with the storm approaching, they would need to stick to an island and stay for most of the storm.

By the time it hit noon, the storm had hit the islands. A mini-hurricane hit the point. Right away, trees were blown back as if an explosion had happened or something, killing the District 3 Male.

 **"BOOM!"**

At this point, Tork (District 11 Male) was glad to have hidden in his cave considering the high amount of deaths this storm could cause. The District 12 pair (and Nett) at this point where scrambling around, looking for a hot spot.

By this time, the storm made landfall and all hell broke loose. Trees flew all over. Tributes were blown away like leaves in a small wind. Rain splattered onto the sand like missiles in a war.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"** Tributes were like targets, being hit by flying debris. The District 12 tributes (And Nett) managed to find an uninhabited cave and stayed there while the canons boomed.

The District 1 male... well...

He was scrambling over for places to hide still. However, he couldn't see through all the rain. However, being on a treeless island gave him a sort of advantage. He had hopped to another island not very far from the coastal one. This one had less trees in comparison to the other islands.

However... he wasn't alone.

"SO IT SEEMS THE WIND BROUGHT ANOTHER ONE OVER HERE!" Shella shouted over the wind. The District 1 male turned his head to the girl. She was most likely the only other tribute standing in her way at this point.

 _So how am I going to defeat her in all this... hurricane?_

He stopped questioning himself as The District 4 girl came charging at him with her spear. Jumping back, he felt a sharp pain enter his side. She had just barely cut him.

He gripped his sword, thrusting it forward. It hit her, but she just grit her teeth through the pain and smacked the District 1 boy across the head with her spear. Right after, she thrust her spear down... into his chest...

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 1 boy was now dead. Shella hated herself for not hesitating on that kill. _Am I becoming a monster as well... I need to keep myself together!_

She watched as the surge came in. _Oh shit, not now!_

The surge came in and carried her away like a boat in a storm. Meanwhile, the District 11 boy was still hiding in a cave. As the rain pounded against the ground, he thought of each passing second. Every single one of them becoming worse and worse. _But the game makers know I'm in here. They're definitely going to do something about it..._

As the thought repeated through his head, a giant splashing wave came running into the cave. "Me and my big mouth!" He shouted as the wave of water flooded in...

 **"BOOM!"** His canon boomed.

By then, most of the other tributes had been swept away or hit with debris. Though, the District 9 Female had it worse. She was on her way, crossing the small paths between islands to a hopefully safer one when she was suddenly struck by lighting.

"CRASH!" The lightning bolt hit her head on, however she wasn't dead from it. No, she fell straight into the water... and drowned.

 **"BOOM!"**

Eventually, the eye of the storm came in, giving the tributes some time to breath as well as an update on the dead.

 **District 7 Female (12) - 19/24 - Spear to chest - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

 **District 6 Female (16) - 18/24 - Throat slit open with sword - Killed by District 1 Male (Price)**

 **District 5 Male (15) - 17/24 - Sword to face - Killed by District 12 Male (Rye)**

 **District 3 Male (12) - 16/24 - Flying Debris - Killed by Arena**

 **District 11 Female (17) - 15/24 - Drowned - Killed by Arena**

 **District 8 Male (14) - 14/24 - Storm Surge - Killed by Arena**

 **District 1 Male (Price) (18) - 13/24 - Spear into chest - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

 **District 11 Male (Tork) (16) - 12/24 - Drowned in cave - Killed by Arena**

 **District 9 Female (17) -** **11/24 -** **Struck by lightning before drowing - Killed by arena**

As other tributes continued struggling through the arena, the District 12 tributes (And Nett) all got outside and watched as the eye came in.

"Good. We've go a breath of fresh air for once. Luckily for us, the storm surge never came in." Nett sighed, watching the fallen tributes as the anthem played.

Rye and Lillie both turned to each other. Really, they had nothing to say. They were mostly worried about Nett. What was she all about? However, they didn't have time to continue thinking, as another tribute made her ways out of the shadows at that moment...

"Well well well... look at what the storm brought in? 3 freshly fried... tributes." The District 2 Female announced, jumping from her hiding spot. Nett stepped back. Both District 12 tributes ready'd their weapons.

They immediately charged towards the girl and a fight ensued. Though the girl from 2 was greatly outnumbered, she actually did a very good job going head to head with the 3 (Well, Nett was just standing back because she didn't have any weapons).

However, upon noticing Nett standing back and watching with horror on her face, the District 2 female decided to give her a little surprise. After countering one of Lillies thrusts with her sword, the District 2 female ducked under Rye's next attack and began charging towards Nett.

"GAAH!" She shouted as the District 2 female slashed her across the abdomen. "NETT!" Lillie shouted, rushing towards her ally. Rye did the same, though he was aiming for the District 2 female.

"RAH!" The District 2 female shouted, swinging at Lillie. She just barely ducked under the weapon (Some hair even being sliced by the sword) before jabbing her elbow straight into her back. With this opening, Rye ran in and stabbed his sword straight into the girls belly... killing her there.

 **"BOOM!"**

Rye almost felt terrible for killing the District 2 girl, but Nett was lying on the ground dying as he thought. He and Lillie sat next to her, holding her hand as she sobbed.

As she slowly slipped away, she told the two about her family and what if felt like in the cold and gray district she was from. Eventually, she lost all her blood and she passed on. Rye and Lillie had a hard time not showing any emotion from the death of one who had saved them. _They both failed to save her..._

 **"BOOM!"**

Around this time, the rain and thunder had begun again. It was going to be a terrible night...

As the night passed on, surprisingly only three deaths had been recorded. The District 8 Female and District 7 Male begun a fight when they both came across a bag during the storm. Though the fight was surprisingly even, they both failed to notice the 3rd wheel of the battle: A random wave!

They were both swept away by the storm and perished at the same time. Meanwhile, the District 6 male found himself swept away by a storm surge out of nowhere and he was never seen from again...

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

Thankfully, the anthem went on again.

 **District 3 Female (Nett) (15) - sliced with sword - 10/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 8 Female (16) - Swept away by storm surge - 9** **/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 7 Male (15) - Swept away by storm surge - 8/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 6 Male (16) - Swept away by storm surge - 7/24 - Killed by arena**

By this time, the only remaining tributes were the District 4 Female (Shella), District 5 Female, the District 10 female and District 12 pair (Rye and Lillie). Though it would be best to create some sort of disaster and move them all into one spot at once for the final battle once more, Toris wanted to wait.

She wanted to see if the 5 tributes would eventually cross paths on their own and maybe start a bout that could entertain the Capitol during the night. However, if not then she would just have to create some sort of event that would lead each other to each other.

 _Though just in case... that event would begin... now._

Shella was having a terrible time. She had gotten swept away by a wave, she didn't have any food, now the arena was slowly flooding in. She was also pretty thirsty. The only other safe place in the arena would definitely be the cornucopia, so she quickly headed their.

The District 5 female and District 10 female also noticed the arena's slow but rapid flooding. They quickly grabbed their items and headed on their way. Along the way, both tributes ran into each other and began a fight.

The District 10 female held a pretty huge edge over her opponent, thrashing her with an axe she had found in her bag. The District 5 female barely managed to hold herself together but she was quick, but not quick enough.

 **"SLASH"** The District 10 female quickly cut her down like a tree. "Alright, I'll have to carry on. I think all that's left is 4 and 12..." She said to herself, heading towards the cornucopia.

 **"BOOM!"**

As Rye and Lillie continued their venture towards the cornucopia, they couldn't help but feel very worried for the coming battle. The moon held up for the midnight hour. This would be an interesting final bout...

After a few hours of walking (Around 5 AM), the District 12 pair had finally reached the cornucopia. Though even before they could try and reach the shore... the District 10 female stopped them.

"And what have you two been up to?" The District 10 female asked with a grin. Rye and Lillie really didn't know what they could do at that moment. Kill her or flee towards the cornucopia.

However the District 10 female charged at Rye, giving little time for reaction. She swung her axe at the boy, but he quickly ducked under it and uppercutted the girl. She fell across the ground.

He got his sword, ready to strike the girl. "AAAAH!" A scream stopped him though. Shella quickly stabbed Lillie in the back with her spear before going after Rye. He dodged the spear before it could hit him.

"L-Lillie!" He shouted towards his district partner who was currently sprawled across the ground. The District 10 female got up and charged at the two tributes.

The District 10 girl quickly slashed her axe down on the two.

 **"CLING!"** However, Shella blocked it with her spear. The two tributes jumped back before charging back at each other. As the two began fighting, Rye quickly ran to Lillie and moved her into some bushes.

Lillie was dying quickly. "R-Rye... sorry I was so... weak." Lillie said as she ran through her breath. Rye hushed her before giving her a kiss to the head.

 **"BOOM!"** Lillie had then perished.

Meanwhile, the District 10 Female and Shella were still both going at it. Though the District 10 female had some pretty good strength, she is swiftly overwhelmed by Shella.

 **"BOOM!"**

The canon goes off for her now. Shella immediately goes charging forward to Rye who jumps back. Though it seems a big fight is eminent, Shella quickly knocks Rye's sword away with her spear before quickly gutting him with it. Rye falls to the ground.

 **"BOOM!"**

 **District 5 Female (16) - Axe to abdomen - 5/24 - Killed by District 10 female**

 **District 12 Female (Lillie) (17) - stabbed with spear - 4/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

 **District 10 Female (18) - Stabbed with spear - 3/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

 **District 12 Male (Rye) (17) - Spear to gut - 2/24 - Killed by District 4 Female (Shella)**

Shella stood back and closed her eyes. How many did I kill? She sat and wondered as her name was announced.

 **"We present to you, the winner of the 5th Annual Hunger Games, Shella Monic."**

* * *

 **Being the 2nd victor from District 4, Shella had gotten some popularity. However, she never liked going back to her games. The memories were all too... terrible. She knew she had been fighting to survive during her games, but what she had done hurt her on the inside.**

 **During the interviews, her parents both showed extreme shock at their girls survival of the games. "I never thought Shella had it in her... I mean, she had been extreme but..." Her mother said.**

 **Toris had proven once again that she could do anything when it came to the games. How was the 6th annual Hunger Games going to top this? Only time would tell...**

* * *

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, Age 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, Age 17)_

 _3\. Bucky Barana (District 10, Age 18)_

 _4\. Velva Novis (District 5, Age 15)_

 _5\. Shella Monic (District 4, Age 16)_

* * *

 _I am so sorry it took so long to get this one out. For a while, I took a break after completing that chapter, then testing happened, then I got sick. You know, I just had somethings to do and it took me a while to actually get into writing again. Though I did spend a great deal of time working on the 99th Hunger Games series and it was recently completed._

 _I had fun writing this chapter. Even when I didn't want to write much, I still enjoyed doing this one. Any thoughts? Thank you._


	6. Year 6: Night is Day, Day is Night

**Authors Notes -** _So for those who get confused in this chapter (I literally changed the title from: Dark Swamp, bright Forest, just so people could understand)... the games begin at 1:30 PM annually. However, the games time is off by 12 hours resulting in it being night in the arena while being day in the outside world._

* * *

 **Though the 5th Hunger Games had managed to live up to expectations, the Capitol audience were getting more and more blood thirsty. Toris knew that she somehow needed to keep up with this demand for the next year. A little daunting, but that's how it's going to be for these first few games.**

 **Meanwhile, the first recorded volunteer for the Hunger Games was recorded. Though the ability to volunteer was first allowed in the 2nd Hunger Games, nobody ever tried doing it until the 6th. This was actually surprising, even seen as a sign of rebellion since since the ability to volunteer was most likely added just as a taunt.**

 **The District 11 Female, Teal, volunteered in place of a younger sister who was blind in her left eye.**

* * *

The tributes arose from the pods into a very... murky arena. A swamp? Well, more of a wetland than anything but it was still very dangerous. Surprisingly, the arena changed things up a bit by starting the defult time at night instead of day. Mostly to deteriorate the tributes, but it also created a very ominous feeling in the arena.

At night, it would be dark and the tributes would be up and about while at day, the tributes would be sleepy but still visible to other tributes. This would turn so much of the games on its head. In fact, because the sky was dark and all, it would be near damn impossible to see where people were coming to and from in the bloodbath.

"GOOONG!" The gong rang and the tributes jumped into the wetlands immediately. Meanwhile, the District 6 female (Demica) quickly ran in the opposite direction of the bloodbath. She was not interested in heading directly into that. At the bloodbath, the District 2 male (Jason) was the first one inside and had quickly ran to grab a weapon.

Looking around, he quickly checked for any useful weapons. However, other tributes were already reaching the cornucopia at that time. The District 5 Male included. As the District 2 Male quickly reached over to grab a sword, he kicked him down, stopping him.

Jason glared at the boy, who was currently struggling to grab something off the wall. Outside, a thud noise could be heard.

"OW!" The District 3 female accidentally hit her head on the side of the cornucopia (Which was a dark silver which made it nearly impossible to see) while the other tributes stumbled over each other or tried grabbing the backpacks on the outside of the cornucopia.

The District 11 Male (Korin) had managed to find a spear sprawled across the ground and was questioning on which tribute he could kill at the moment. District 4 spawned the previous victor and even had the first one. However, he currently couldn't find any District 4 tribute.

He noticed the District 12 Male running towards him with a knife. He quickly backed out of the way and thrust his spear into his chest, killing the District 12 tribute.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 2 Male (Jason) and District 5 Male were still in the middle of their fight, punching each other to the ground. However, they didn't pay any mind to the District 4 male who quickly ran in and searched frantically for a spear. Surprisingly, there weren't any so he quickly grabbed a knife off the wall and got a second throwing knife off the wall.

As he exited the cornucopia though, he was attacked by the District 6 Male who quickly grabbed his hoodie and pulled him to the ground. He quickly took advantage and began attempting to punch him, however, the District 4 male managed to gain the advantage and overpowered the boy from 6. Right after that, he quickly started stabbing the boy to death.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 11 Male (Korin) suddenly noticed the District 4 boy and quickly punted him across the head. The District 4 boy fell to the ground as Korin turned himself around and quickly ran in to stab the boy.

He quickly jabbed his spear into the boys back, killing him and leaving his body in the shallow swamp water.

 **"BOOM!"**

At this moment, the District 10 female had grabbed some necessary items (A backpack of supplies and a small sword) and was escaping the bloodbath when the District 1 female swiftly pushed her down to the ground.

Before the District 10 female could get up and quickly attack back, The District 1 female swung her sword down on her head. The District 10 female just barely managed to get her sword up and block that attack.

She blocked the District 1 girls sword. Right as they pulled back in their swords for another, the District 10 female quickly kicked the District 1 girl in the stomach, knocking her into the wet ground. She dove her sword into the back of her neck... killing the District 1 female.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 10 female jumped back. She had already killed someone. _Well that was fast._ Eve (District 10 female) thought to herself as she abandoned the cornucopia and went straight into the swamp.

The Capitol crowd were fired up. The deaths were rapid and even the gamemakers were having a hard time getting the canons ready for each death since they were all so quick. Toris then ordered the others not to fire the canons until post-bloodbath.

As the bloodbath continued, many other tributes would meet their doom. The District 7 Male smashed the District 5 females skull on a large crate. The District 2 female managed to drag the District 12 female back into the bloodbath where she was stabbed to death. The District 3 female (Who had a hard time finding her way in the dark) had her throat sliced open by the District 1 male.

Finally, the District 2 Male (Jason) managed to overpower the District 5 boy who was stabbed in the stomach with a large sword the Jason had found.

It was a living nightmare that continued on for 16 minutes.

 **District 12 Male (16) - Spear to chest - 24/24 - Killed by District 11 Male**

 **District 6 Male (18) - Stabbed to death - 23/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

 **District 4 Male (15)- Speared in back - 22/24 - Killed by District 11 Male**

 **District 1 Female (16) - Sword to neck - 21/24 - Killed by District 10 Female**

 **District 5 female (15) - Skull crushed on large crate - 20/24 - Killed by District 7 male**

 **District 12 Female (14) - stabbed to death - 19/24 - Killed by District 2 female**

 **District 3 Female (13) - Throat cut open with sword. - 18/24 - Killed by District 1 male**

 **District 5 Male (17) - Sword to stomach - 17/24 - Killed by District 2 Male (Jason)**

By this time, many tributes had already gathered their supplies and had booked it. However, the those who ran away were still getting chased by others. The District 10 Male was being chased by the District 11 Korin.

He wasn't going to bother looking behind him. The District 11 boy was gaining on him and there was now no chance of losing him. Korin went in for the kill, however, the District 10 boy quickly grabbed a knife and aimed to stab the District 11 boy. Korin barely managed to avoid the knife and countered with his sword, which he used to spill the guts of the District 10 boy all over the ground.

 **"BOOM!"**

"9 deaths huh? Pretty large." The District 2 Male (Jason) said to himself. Earlier at the end of the bloodbath, he had killed the District 5 male. However, that was about it. One of his main concerns was the amount of tributes that had killed others in the bloodbath. This included District 11, 7, 1 and his District partner in the games. He wasn't really looking forward to coming across anyone. Especially in the wet, dark and swampy arena.

The District 7 Female was sitting in a tree that was atop the others, hiding in the darkness. She sighed as the cold engulfed her. She was a lover of nature, annoyed by the cutting down of trees in 7. However, she HATED this arena. The arena showed the darker side of nature. She already hated it and she knew the night... or well, day was going to be complete hell.

The District 4 female had begun to set up camp when she noticed the sun had begun to give rise to the morning. "Oh wait? So is time like, 12 hours off? That... That isn't good." She said to herself.

Setting up camp at all would be dangerous. She had to forget what she thought she knew. _Night was day... day was night..._

The District 11 Male (Korin) was still out hunting for tributes as the sun rose for the... day... or night? He couldn't tell but he knew he'd be tired in the middle of broad daylight if he couldn't find a hiding spot. It wasn't going to go too well for him...

However, Korin kept his head together as the sun began to rose. The dark black sky above the trees turned to a grey, pale morning. A light rain came in on the swamp.

As the District 9 Male trecked his way through an area of the arena, each step he made would create an echo. He was worried that he could get attacked at any time and he really wasn't looking forward to anything like that.

He was right. His District partner was right behind him, giving off a devilish grin. The District 9 male stopped, noticing somebody matching his walking pattern.

"Who's here..." He asked. His District partner gave a grin as she walked up next to him. "It's only me." She laughed. The District 9 boy jumped back. The girl was not right. She would suffer severe mood swings that could send her from calm and quiet to downright angry.

"You aren't scared or anything?" She asked. "Of what? You?" The District 9 boy stood back. The girl nodded. "Of course though, I'm not afraid." She said, pulling our her sickle.

"Of what?" The boy asked.

 **"SLISH!"** The girl stabbed The District 9 boy in the throat before knocking him to the ground. "Of killing you, of course." She said, kissing the boy on the head as he died away.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 11 female (Teal) was watching from above, a glare on her face. "Well wasn't that rude..." She said to herself. However, the District 9 female overheard Teal though and quickly looked up and smiled gleefully at the other girl.

"Oh is that so?" She asked. Teal closed her eyes before jumping out of the tree. _I can take her on can't I?_ The District 9 female held her sickle out. "Do you plan on sending me home with Kiryal (District 9 Male)?" She asked. The District 11 female (Teal) only gave a deap breath as she pulled threw her knife at the girl.

However, the District 9 female avoided it before charging towards Teal. The District 9 female swung her sickle at the girl. However, Teal quickly jumped out of the way. She slipped off her backpack before the 9 girl could attack her again.

As the District 9 female came in for another attack, Teal quickly hit her with the backpack, knocking her to the ground. The District 9 female was knocked unconscious by the attack. The District 11 girl just let her be.

Meanwhile the District 3 male was charging through a vast wetland with nothing but... grass and water. The mud made it harder to move through the arena and the morning was starting to get hotter. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Though he wasn't concerned about the saftey of his District partner, he was shaken up by her sudden death in the bloodbath. Though chaos at the bloodbath was some of the worst he had ever seen for the time period.

However, as he continued on his way, he noticed a small lump sticking out of the ground. His curiosity was building up so he decided to go see what it was all about, even if it was just a rock. When he got close enough to get a good look at it, he realized what it was... An Alligator mutt jumped right out of the water at him.

He just barely jumped out of reach. However, with it's speed it managed to take another lunge at the boy, quickly getting at him. It tackled him to the ground, going in to kill.

However, before it could, the alligator was knocked off by another tribute. "Damnit!" The District 10 female shouted, kicking the alligator. She thrust her sword at the Alligator again. However, it quickly jumped away, fleeing the scene.

The District 10 female stood her ground as the District 3 male got out of the mud. "You'd expect the gamemakers to let us play the games ourselves, but no." The District 3 Male (Flux) said as the wiped off the mud.

The District 10 female (Ella) rolled her eyes. "I don't expect much out of you, but would you be willing to join me?" She asked. Flux looked up, giving a stare. He wasn't stupid. She wanted him as a human shield. However, it would probably mean he could last much longer in the arena, he was up for it.

"I-I guess." He said, extending his hand. She ignored him and started walking north. "It'd be better if we moved towards the forest. A lot more shade up in their than down here." She said, walking along.

Flux only gave a nod as he followed along. _Being an introvert has never been worse..._

The District 11 Male (Korin) was still looking around for tributes when he came across the alligator mutt. It actually came out of nowhere, jumping through the trees and stomping through the mud towards him.

Korin ran away, attempting to gain some distance. However, it quickly jumped at him, opening his mouth. Korin prepared for it to try and bite at him, however, it didn't do that.

A few moments later, a large blast of water shot out of the alligators mouth. The alligator shot it at Korin and the blast of water hit him in the chest, knocking all the air out of him. He hit a tree before falling face first in the mud. Korin gave a glare.

"I ain't plannin on dyin right now." Korin quickly picked up his sword as the alligator charged at him again. It jumped up, attempting to claw at Korin. However, he slashed at him, scaring it.

He knocked it across the ground before going in for his final strike. "HAA!" He shouted, cutting into the beast. The alligator shrieked before blowing up in an explosion of blood.

Korin retched. _What the hell..._

 _What the hell?_ The District 6 Female said to herself as she quietly sat in a tree, looking at the other trees. The heat was annoying. District 6 never really got hot, but this wasn't just any type of heat.

This _is_ hell. However, she stared up at the grey skies. _They remind me of home though... that's a start._ The reaping day had been hell for her as well. She hated her dress, it was a hand-me down from her mother that was too small. Then came her name being reaped, she dreaded that memory with every inch of her 16 year old life.

For all she knew, she wasn't going home. The thought almost made her cry, however, she wanted to stay strong. However, this hellish arena would only serve as a reminder of what would to come...

The District 8 female was also slowly making her way through the wetland, not far behind the District 10 female (Ella) and 3 Male (Flux). She certainly wasn't planning on attacking them, but she was watching their movements carefully to see what could happen. Flux already knew one thing, he hated how the sun as up during the night while it was dark during the day.

That was the most hellish part of the arena to him. The District 10 female (Ella) thought the exact same. "I think it's about time we just go and rest." She said. Flux silently agreed and they hid close to a tree trunk in the shade.

Meanwhile, the District 7 female wasn't exactly sure if she should rest during the day (Which was actually night on the outside) or in the night (Which was day on the outside). It would be easier during the night since it'd be harder to be seen and it was cooler during the night which would make it much easier compared to the flaming heat in the swamp.

By this point, the sun had slowly started to go down... which also meant that outside the arena, it was starting to become day time. Well, this arena was disorienting as all hell... which may or may not have been the cause of the District 5 Females death.

 **"BOOM!"**

This disorientating day and night time was also bothering Korin (District 11 male) who found himself tiring out from lack of sleep and he hadn't been chasing after food. The result was tiring him so he needed to quickly get rest.

 **District 10 Male (16) - Sword through stomach - 16/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

 **District 9 Male (15) - Stabbed in throat with sickle - 15/24 - Killed by District 9 Female**

 **District 7 Male (17) - Died of exhaustion - 14/24 - Killed by self**

Though the next day would be all the more hellish...

As the day went on, the tributes would find themselves in darkness once more, hunting each other. Though it was made a little bit easier by the fact that the District 11 Male (Korin) was out asleep for the moment while many of the tributes found themselves bumping into each other on the way.

The District 9 female had actually stolen an important healing cream from her District partner and was stuffing all of his supplies in her bag. "My goodness. How much stuff did he pick up." She yelled angrily to herself. "I should kill him when I fi-, oh wait, I already did." She reminded herself.

Around this time, the District 3 male (Flux) and District 10 female (Ella) accidentally came across the girl. "Do you want a fight don't you?" The girl questioned. Immediately, they got into a brawl.

Flux kind of stood back and watched, not wanting to get in the way of Ella who was currently dominating the fight. The two went head to head, Sword on Sickle. Though Ella had more strength, The District 9 female was unpredictable and was throwing Ella off in many ways.

"Think fast!" The District 9 female shouted, ducking under Ella's sword and going in to stab her in the chest. However, right before she would, she jumped back instead of attacking. This threw Ella off enough to give the District 9 girl another attack.

"Think again!" She shouted, charging at Ella again. However, she didn't realize Flux was going to interrupt the fight and tackle her to the ground. "Come on! 10!" He shouted over to Ella.

Ella quickly took the opportunity to strike the girl.

 **"BOOM!"**

Her canon boomed as Ella and Flux tried to catch their breaths from such a frantic battle. "You know, it would have been best if you had helped me during the fight." Ella gave Flux a glare. "Sorry, I was... sure you had her." He admitted.

The rest of the day would be quiet. Though not as quiet as you think.

Throughout the day, the District 7 female spent it moving away from the other tributes who were out and about in the darkness, hunting for tributes. However, she was ambushed and almost killed by the District 2 Male (Jason). She managed to kick him in the shin, hurting him and managed to get away.

Teal (District 11 Female) continued trecking the arena, daydreaming about her family at home and wondering if her younger sister would be fine back at home. Then again, in 11 they were barely able to check the games since they spent all that time farming.

Ella and Flux also moved around in the arena following their bout with the District 9 girl. But they didn't move far and they both stayed quiet. Flax was still shaken up by the girls death. He had held her so Ella could kill her. That fact that he allowed her die was such a baffling thought. However, he reminded himself that she seemed to be a broken mess anyways.

The sun would come up later on, signaling the end of day 2. However, as the sun rose up, none of the tributes were anywhere to be found... Oh yeah, many of them were hiding in places they could sleep in.

However, Korin (District 11 Male) had now woken up and was searching around for tributes to hunt down. However, he couldn't find much. His District partner, Teal, on the other hand was doing so much better. She stabbed at the mud, searching for crawfish to eat.

She was kind of glad that the sun rose at night. It meant it'd be much harder to point out fires and so she could start them and cook crawfish. Besides that, she was sure that she was far away from the competition.

Meanwhile, the District 6 female was slowly moving along the muddy landscape, trying to keep herself quiet along the way. Every footstep she made created a sound that could be heard probably across the arena. The heating sun was absolute torture. It felt like she was in an oven. However, at this moment she managed to wander back to the cornucopia.

Surprisingly, nobody had bothered to take it over. Probably because nobody had a real advantage in the bloodbath so it probably wouldn't have been worth staying at. However, she was shocked to find that most of the backpacks had been looted.

However, she found a pillow... which wouldn't have much a use either way. She decided it'd be best to stay at the cornucopia... in the shade...

Later on the anthem played. Only one death

 **District 9 Female (16) - Sword to throat - 13/24 - Killed by District 10 female (Ella)**

Ella reflected on the death of the District 9 girl. _What was she all about and why was she so unstable?_ Ella felt like the kill was justified. The girl probably lost her family or something and if she did, would they want her back?

The District 3 male (Flux) was still asleep under a shrub. He wasn't camouflaged well but they hadn't been spotted by any tributes yet. They were lucky at the moment. Unlike the previous day, the sun was out and clear... surprisingly.

Thirst wasn't much of a problem for Korin. He had a canister of water that had already been filled to the brim when he got it. However, he was starting to run low and, well... the muddy water wasn't exactly doing it for him. The best option he had was to purify it, but what chance of that happening did he have? Not at the moment at least.

Maybe at the cornucopia there'd be something for him. So he quickly began to travel to the area where the cornucopia was. Though an issue for that was the fact that the cornucopia was around... a day or so away by foot. _How much longer could he last?_

The District 7 male thought the same thing. He'd been pretty lucky to survive to the top 12. He didn't think he could go on much longer. The arena was like an oven at day, a freezer at night. _Or an oven at night and freezer at day?_ _Eh, I don't know._

He wish he hadn't drinken all of us his water before then. He needed it then. The District 2 male (Jason) was still looking around, and he had finally reached some prey.

The District 7 female was in sights. Though in actuality, she was in a tree away from harm. _Or so she thinks._

Jason quickly threw a knife up in her direction. It barely missed her, and she looked down and noticed Jason. "Uh... do you need something?" She asked. In actuality, she knew that the District 2 Male wanted her dead but she wasn't taking chances.

"Can you get down here and fight me or something?" He asked. The girl breathed in. "No." She replied.

Jason then lept onto the tree and began climbing it. The District 7 girl quickly jumped over Jason and ran off. Jason, charged after her. A fight was about to begin...

However, Jason quickly threw his sword at the girl... and it cut her across the back.

"AAH!" She shouted, falling to the ground. Jason took the opportunity to kill her with his sword.

 **"BOOM!"**

Flux and Ella awakened. "Huh? Another one?" Flux looked around. Ella looked up at the sky. "Well at least we know we're getting closer to the finale. If we stick together, we can get to the top 3 or so." Ella admitted. In all honesty, she was only planning on using Flux until the final 3 so he could be her shield during the battle.

Even if he survived, he'd be going one on one with her and well... that wouldn't turn out well.

Eventually, an arena event began. Around the time that the sun would go down (Signalling the 4th day), all of the mud would turn to tar. The District 6 female was the first to notice this. She decided it'd be best to stay off the ground for the most part and wait the event out.

However, Teal wasn't as lucky. She was running away from an unseen person when she suddenly fell into the tar pit and slowly began sinking into it.

"H-Help!" She shouted, screaming. She didn't realize up to that point, she was being chased by her District partner, Korin. Korin came across her. "Teal!" He shouted her name. He tried to pull her out but to no success.

Teal ended up dying in the tar pit, to Korins sadness.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 4 female ended up being next. She was in the wetlands, still moving around when she suddenly found herself in tar. At first, she managed to avoid it before finding herself in more. She made an earpiercing scream before she died.

 **"BOOM!"**

By now, the sun was coming back up and Flux and Ella were both awake and watching their back. Flux suddenly noticed the ground close to them bubbling up like tar and it didn't take long for her to know that this arena event was dangerous. Ella pushed Flux up into a tree and she jumped up behind him.

"Thank goodness we saw that." Flux said to Ella. By this point, she was tempted to just straight up push Flux off the tree and straight into the tar pit. He was pretty useless. However, she thought keeping him around until the last few would be worthwhile.

The District 2 Female was the last one to be killed, falling into a tar pit after falling out of a tree.

 **District 7 Female (15) - Sword thrown at back and throat - 12/24 - Killed by District 2 Male (Jason)**

 **District 11 Female (17) (Teal) - Drowned in tar pit - 11/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 4 female (13) - Drowned in tar pit - 10/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 2 Female (16) - Drowned in tar pit - 9/24 - killed by arena.**

Eventually, many of the tributes managed to see right through the arena event and so only 2 were killed by it. The 5th day came in as the sun went down again.

"Damn it. What's taking most of these tribute so long." Korin said to himself. He had only just realized that these were most definitely the longest Hunger Games in existence so far. Even Ella and Flux were unnerved by this and they had headed around to hunt some more tributes.

Ella and Flux moved towards the cornucopia, hoping to loot some supplies. However, their surprisingly wasn't much (As Korin kept coming back for food related items). The only thing Flux found noteworthy outside a few items (A sickle that he picked up) and he wasn't really sure about staying at the cornucopia.

For the most part of the games, the District 8 pair had been sticking together against all odds, mostly forgotten. However, by day 5... they knew their time was running out. They hadn't been able to catch any food and they were struggling with water.

It's about this point in time that the District 8 pair headed to the cornucopia, hungry for resources. It would take them about a half a day to get their... half a day for them to end up against the two tributes that already occupied the site of the bloodbath.

In the wetlands, The District 1 Male (Mace) was busy hiding in the high grass. It had suddenly grown over the few days in the arena, probably a lot higher than predicted. He had been hiding in the grass for close to a day by then, wondering. Since the games had been going on for a while now, what had the other tributes been up to? Hiding as well?

Well... maybe he could hunt them down if it was taking them so long to fight. He got to his feet, his body was mostly water but he was on his way. The previous arena event had disturbed him.

 _If these tributes are so weak... how did so many survive the event?_

He headed off into the noon sun, looking for someone to hunt down.

 _If their are so many weak tributes... why haven't I been able to kill most of them._ Korin thought this to himself. He somehow knew it... the Hunger Games was more than just a cruel execution of rebels... it was a sport to the Capitol.

These weren't rebels anymore... these were real children...

Korin thought about those that he killed. Was he justified in killing them anymore? He thought about it longer... most likely, no. However, he knew the only way to get home was to kill... He would lose his morality here...

Jason (District 2 Male) was thinking the exact same thing when he suddenly came across the District 1 Male running across the fields. Mace was still thinking when he saw the boy out of the corner of his eyes.

 _Just keep running, just keep running._ He repeated those words to himself. Mace didn't realize that the District 2 boy was just going to swerve him and come out of nowhere to kill him as he ran into the forest.

 **"SLAM!"** Jason slammed his fist into Mace's face. He fell to the ground as Jason quickly raised his sword. However before he could, Mace kicked upwards knocking Jason back.

Mace scrambled to his feet before running away. "Get back here!" Jason shouted, chasing after the boy.

At the time the sun began going down and the sky glowed red (Dawning the 5th night) the District 6 Female also found herself at the cornucopia, mostly their for shade. However, upon noticing the District 10 and 3 tributes, she backed off. However, she noticed two other tributes quietly making their way towards the cornucopia.

 _The District 8 tributes... should I warn them? Nah, less problems to deal with._

The District 8 tributes ended up finding themselves in the territory of the District 10 Female and District 3 Male. While District 10 was the true aggressor with her long sword, the District 3 boy wasn't to be looked down upon.

He fought against the District 8 Male, head to head. He eventually took him down, readying to kill. However, he got one good look and stopped. "I-I..." He began before Ella quickly threw him off the boy and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 1 Male (Mace), stopped at the sound of the canon. "Another death? Is it..." He turned around, he was sure he had lost the District 2 Male by then but...

He was suddenly ambushed by the District 11 Male (Korin). With no words spoken, he quickly punched him to the ground before stabbing him in the stomach, killing him their.

 **"BOOM!"**

Following that, the District 11 Male headed in the direction the boy came from. He had heard the mention of District 2... he would most likely be in this direction.

Meanwhile, Ella was still fighting the District 8 female. Though Ella (District 10 Female), was still devouring the District 8 female, the girl from 8 was doing far better than even she thought she would.

However, with the Flux managing to get himself back together, he swiftly distracted the District 8 girl who was tackled to the ground by the Ella. She raised her sword and stabbed her in the throat.

Blood splattered onto the pair. Flux retched, coming even closer to vomiting than ever before. Ella gave a glance to the boy from 3. He was getting weaker and weaker in the games... that never happened in the games.

At this point, Ella was pretty sure she should kill off the District 3 Male. He was starting to become a mess and just a bunch of dead weight. However, she knew it'd be best to keep him in the coming battle between the District 11 Male and District 2 Male... both possibly strong opponents.

Around this time, the District 11 Male (Korin) and District 2 Male (Jason) finally crossed paths and began their bout in the middle of the forest. The two clashed their swords, sparks flew, blood flew around as they both scraped each others skin with their weapons.

Neither of them had any advantages, but they were both cutting in real closely. Jason quickly got a stab in Korins stomach before pushing him back. Korin jumped back as Jason jumped in for another attack. It missed, hitting a tree.

Water splattered up as Korin quickly ran away. "Get back here!" Jason shouted, throwing his sword at him. Korin turned around and dodged the sword before running at him with his weapon.

 **"SPLUT!"** The District 2 Male found himself with a sword in his stomach... he had been defeated. "You should have just stayed back 2. You knew it yourself, you weren't gonna win..." Korin said, walking off.

 **"BOOM!"** Another canon burst, announcing his death.

 **District 8 Male (16) - Slashed in chest - 8/24 - Killed by District 10 Female (Ella)**

 **District 1 Male (Mace) (17) - stabbed in stomach - 7/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

 **District 8 Female (16) - Stabbed in throat - 6/24 - Killed by District 10 Female (Ella)**

 **District 2 Male (18) - Stabbed in stomach before bleeding to death 5/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

"Another one? I guess that means their are only 4 of us left. Let's be on guard." Ella said to Flux, starting to shake. She actually had a chance now.. The sun eventually went down... the 6th day of the Hunger Games had begun with only 4 tributes.

The District 6 Female still monitored outside of the cornucopia, awaiting the moment where she could loot it when they left. However, now she knew she would be unable to and decided it'd be best to stake it out and await the other tributes to kill each other.

By this time, Korin decided to head to the cornucopia to grab more supplies before the final battle with the other tributes again. Though he knew their was a 30% chance of one of them staking it out at the cornucopia so he stood his ground

Turns out, pretty much all of them were in the area. Flux (District 3 Male) and Ella (District 10 Female) were sitting at the top of the cornucopia, awaiting any signal for finale. The District 6 Female was outside of the cornucopia area, peeking her head through the bushes. Korin noticed the District 6 girl outside the bush and decided to go around and kill her.

It took about 7 minutes but he moved around the cornucopia area and ambushed her.

 **"BOOM!"**

"You should've stayed back, 6." He said to her as she died.

Ella and Flux looked around nervously. It was down to them and someone else...

 **"Greetings remaining tributes of the 6th Annual Hunger Games. With the death of the Female from District 6, their are only three remaining tributes. The District 3 Male, District 10 Female, and the District 11 Male. Good luck, and may the odds forever be in your favor."**

Flux gulped. Odds... their were only 3 of them left. One of them was on his side, the other wasn't. However, that was not to say he was going to live past their fight with the District 11 Male because well... it wasn't like both of them were coming out alive. Besides that, what use did Ella have for him anymore?

 **"Oops. I almost forgot to mention. This is usually where the finale would eventually happen... but you are all in the cornucopias perimeter. To make it short, the arena will slowly flood... and if you don't kill each other in time then, well I'm afraid to say that you might all but drown."**

"Wait? So 11 is in the perimeter?" Flux stood up. Right away, the District 11 Male burst through the woods with his sword ready. He stopped though, noticing the two on top of the cornucopia.

"Get down so we can fight!" He shouted. "I don't really think that would be fun. Besides that, what fun is it when you end up drowning?" She asked as water began flooding to the base of the cornucopia area.

Even Ella was shocked by how fast the water came in. However, it was slowing down in order to... give time? Well, some idiot had left a crate under the cornucopia and the District 11 male quickly pulled it up, ready to jump onto the cornucopia.

The simple solution to this: Hit him on the way up. Ella went to do this, squatting above the area Korin would jump up.

However, Korin wasn't dumb. Korin pretended that he had slipped and fell before he quickly moved to another area where a crate was already ready for him to jump upon.

He quickly did so, jumping onto the crate and climbing up onto the cornucopia. By the time Flux and Ella noticing the sound of him climbing up on the other side, it was too late.

He threw a dagger in their direction, giving him enough time to pick up his sword and begin fighting them. Korin quickly turned his head to Flux who had begun to back up. Flux was equipped with a small knife and nothing else. He was done for.

Korin swiftly swung his sword at the boy who jumped back, nearly slipping. However, before he could jump up and attempt to make a counter, Ella pushed him ahead, into the District 11 boy who stabbed him. The District 3 boy fell to the ground, barely able to make out the fact that Ella had gotten him killed. He knew he should have seen that coming...

 **"BOOM!"**

Even before his canon boomed though, Ella was charging towards Korin as quickly as she could. Korin ducked and kicked the District 10 girl in the stomach, pushing her back. Ella gave a glare before going in for another attack. She swung her sword at his head, but he dodged it once more before swinging his sword, cutting the girl in the stomach.

She screamed in agony before going in for another attack. She swung her sword in the direction she hoped Korin would move. He actually did move, getting cut across the abdomen.

He grit his teeth in pain before noticing how the arena had begun to flood around them. However, the Distraction gave Ella a chance to run at him. She went in for another swing. However, he rolled under her. She once again swung her sword at his head. He managed to avoid it and countered it by slashing her across the chest before going in for a full stab as she screamed.

However, before she could fall to the ground, he dumped her off the cornucopia and watched her drown and bleed in the murky water...

Korin sat down and closed his eyes... how many had he killed in the arena? And why? He almost felt like crying, but he had to be mature... he survived... that was all their was to it...

 **District 6 Female (14) - Ambushed and left for dead - 4/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

 **District 3 Male (17) - Stabbed in stomach - 3/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

 **District 10 Female (18) - Slashed in chest, stabbed in stomach and drowned - 2/24 - Killed by District 11 Male (Korin)**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the victor of the 6th Annual Hunger Games... Korin Dapor..."**

Victor was the last word Korin would have liked to use...

* * *

 **For the most part, the 6th Annual Hunger Games was considered the greatest Hunger Games for its time, also being the longest at almost a week. It proved probably the most suspenseful with its time zone throw off concept (Thought up by future game maker, Sheya Zalel). Korins parents were interviewed about their son, the first victor in the history of District 11.**

 **They knew their son well enough to know that he was a person that got things done when necessary. The games left a scar on Korin. Though he was a very popular victor in the Capitol for his style, handsomeness and personality, on the inside he believed himself to be broken danger.**

 **He committed suicide decades following his games...**

 **Another thing that was notable this year were the lack of rebels. These tributes were mostly regular kids... What did this mean for the future? What could the Districts do? President Bering Snow was preparing for the answer in the 7th games. Hopefully, Toris could deliver.**

* * *

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, 17)_

 _3\. Bucky Baran (District 10, 18)_

 _4\. Velva Novis (District 5, 15)_

 _5\. Shella Monic (District 4, 17)_

 _6\. Korin Dapir (District 11, 18)_

* * *

I'm actually quite surprised how accidentally long I made this chapter. I was working on making the games around a week... then I found myself extending the povs far longer than I could. Now, I honestly think that this was one of my favorite arenas. Swamps aren't used much in Hunger Games fics but even using it myself, I didn't think it would be. This is why the time in the arena is 12 hours off (Meaning that though the games begin at day in Panem, it's night in the arena. Kind of like Pokemon Moon...)

Even with that said, this was a surprisingly long chapter at 7K words. For me, that's actually pretty long (The last time a chapter I made reached that number was the finale of Dragon Ball Zero in November 2016). I actually had fun writing the different tributes and was worried about how killing them off would impact the story.

Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want.


	7. Year 7: Rock Bottom

**Following the ever so popular 6th Annual Hunger Games, the 7th Hunger Games had some high expectations to reach. Toris had done surprisingly well on her job. She had succeeded the 2nd Hunger Games with the 4th before following its popularity with the 6th. Now all she needed was a good arena... some interesting tributes... and something to screw over the Districts with. Of course, The Hunger Games had another boost in popularity following the 5th and 6th games.**

 **As barbaric as it was to President Bering Snow, the victors were treated as celebrities. You'd find people like Shella (5th Hunger Games) and Velva (4th Hunger Games) on magazines. During the 6th games, Kai (1st Hunger Games) and Sira (2nd Hunger Games) were tracked down and interviewed.**

 **Though President Bering Snow thought it was very ridiculous, Toris claimed that boost of popularity in the games could change the game up. For the most part, the previous few games had been rebel children sent to their punishment in the arena. Now, these were any regular District children.**

 **Toris had a close adviser who planned on following in her footsteps one day. He was a young man named Carnic. He suggested that it'd be a great idea to bring the ever so popular victors for something he called 'the mentoring program'. However, their was so little use for it that the idea was scrapped by Toris before it could reach the President. Anyway, she wanted an idea for an arena. She thought about another forest arena but found it too generic (the 2nd, 4th and 6th games all had forest in some way).**

 **Her next big plan was to have a major arena that**

 **Meanwhile in District 2, they had found a pair of volunteers. A training program behind the backs of the Capitol officials was made after the 4th games in order to have tributes volunteer for the games in the place of weaker children. Though this was possibly a sign of rebellion, it was agreed that this was best. However, joining the training center of District 2 had eventually become a wide-spread popular way to make your name well known. Heck, it was even starting to pour its way into the nearby District 1.**

 **However, it caught the eyes of Toris and President Bering Snow. Though surprisingly Toris was against it while President Bering Snow thought that it could give many of the other districts less hope of surviving the games, helping his plan of suspense and fear in the Districts.**

* * *

As the tribute pods rose into the arena at 1:30 PM Capitol Time, they were anticipating this years arena. What would be the center of the deaths of so many tribute? This year was surprisingly different from the previous few.

The last few games (Biggest examples were the 4th and 5th games) had been very nice looking arenas with secret devils. This year? A whole bunch of rocky mountains similar to that outside of the Capitol. They sky was a bright cloudy grey with a light misty rain falling on the tributes.

The cornucopia was a dark black this year and was actually down a hill, meaning that to get out you would need to run back up the hill which would be a struggle.

Everything was silent in the 60 second countdown.

"GONG" And when it finally went off, most of the tributes went forwards towards the cornucopia, many would not come out alive.

Meanwhile, the District 9 Male (Miller) was the first tribute to reach the cornucopia. Though this was a good thing since he could grab weapons and items before leaving, he also needed to keep distance from the other tributes heading in his direction. The next tributes to reach were the District 12 Female, District 7 Female, District 2 Female (Rita), District 2 Male and the District 9 Female (Mazie) respectively.

The other tributes began pouring in not too long after. Miller (District 9 Male) had already grabbed a small sword and was running away towards a backpack, which he picked up along the way.

The District 2 female (Rita) already had a quiver of arrows and was aiming it towards the boy from 9. However, she quickly moved her eye to the left and noticed a girl charging straight at her. The District 9 Female (Mazie) charged in and pushed her to the ground before quickly jumping up and running into the cornucopia.

Rita looked up and glared. Now THAT, was uncalled for. The District 7 Female was also in the cornucopia, looking around for items. Though swords would be pretty easy to work with, an axe would be like a Popsicle to her. However, the moment the District 2 Female came in with knives was the moment she would hold her breath.

The District 9 Female, who was currently hiding behind a crate in the cornucopia, was wondering if a fight was about to break out between the District 2 Female and District 7 girl. However, she ran past 7, looking around for the her.

The District 9 Female (Mazie) quickly jumped over the crate before running to the outside of the cornucopia. The District 2 Female threw her knife at the girl, barely missing.

However on the outside, it managed to hit the District 8 Male.

 **"BOOM!"** He fell to the ground.

The District 3 Male was currently running away from the bloodbath when the District 9 girl ran straight into him, knocking them both over. The District 2 female began charging in their direction.

Mazie (District 9) quickly scrambled to her feet as the District 3 male quickly picked up his backpack and blocked the first knife with it. After blocking it, he began to run away.

Mazie noticed the District 3 boy running alongside her, away from the girl from 2 when suddenly-,

 **"BOOM!"** He fell to the ground, a knife in his back. Rita (District 2 Female) smirked at the death. The District 9 girl got down to grab the District 3 Males bag when the girl from 2 threw another knife.

However, the District 9 female blocked it with the newly acquired bag before throwing the knife in the District 3 males body at her. She dodged it before throwing another.

However, it completely missed Mazie, who had already begun running off. By now, Rita knew she was wasting her time with the girl so she turned around and looked for more tributes to kill.

The District 7 Female was already outside the cornucopia perimeter by this point with an axe in hand. The District 1 Male was in the middle of a fight with the District 5 Male.

Hale (District 1 Male) finally managed to overpower the District 5 boy and he knee'd him in the stomach before stabbing him in the throat with a small knife. He looked up, and noticed a backpack not too far away so he quickly went after it.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 12 Female had also managed to evade many of the killer tributes and was quickly escaping the bloodbath. However, she didn't notice that the District 10 Male had eyes on her and was charging at her.

He ran at her with his sword, slashing it at her. However, the District 12 Female managed to jump out of the way, just barely dodging the sword. She retaliated by kicking the 10 boy in the shin. He nearly fell over but he managed to try and continue the attack. He thrust the sword forwards, cutting the girl in the thigh.

She yelped, but managed to recover and limp off. Though the District 10 Male had a limp, he probably would have been able to continue the assault if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of the District 2 Male who quickly grabbed him across the hood of his jacket and threw him to the ground.

He pulled up his sword, but by then it was too late. The District 2 Male stabbed him in the chest.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 7 Male was also in the middle of a fight with the District 4 Male and female who were both fighting together. Though their were two of them and they were well in sync, the District 7 Male knew ways to counter each of them. He wasn't going to play dumb so he quickly knocked the District 4 females spear up into the air, pushed the District 4 Male to the ground and right then and their, thrust his sword into the 4 girls chest.

She fell to the ground. Bleeding out. He also went down to kill the boy from 4 but he noticed the District 2 Male heading in their direction so he ran off.

The District 2 Male didn't bother charging after the boy from 4, knowing him to be an easy kill, so he went after the District 7 boy. The District 4 Male ran to the body of his dying friend.

"R-Run. Dallas... just run..." She cried.

 **"BOOM!"**

Dallas (District 4 Male) held the hand of his dead District partner before dropping it. "Why?" He silently said to himself before looking around, grabbing her spear, and running off.

At this time, The District 3 Female (Tella) had targeted the District 11 Female who looking for the perfect weapon inside the cornucopia. As she ran inside the cornucopia, she swung her sword at the District 11 Females head.

 **"BOOM!"**

Blood splattered everywhere as her body fell to ground. Tella (District 3 Female) quietly wondered to herself...

Things were only going to get more complicated from that point. The District 6 Male was hiding near the back of the cornucopia with a sword, ready to attack at that point. He was planning on taking out the District 11 tribute, but seeing the District 3 female come out of literally nowhere and end the District 11 tributes made him hesitate taking the girl out.

Most of the fighting was going on outside anyways. Rita (District 2 Female) was striking down as many tributes as she could. The fact that most of the tributes were running away without weapons helped out the situation worked but her only issue was the fact that she needed the higher ground in order to take out most of the competition.

The District 3 Female (Tella) was on her way out of the cornucopia when she noticed that the District 2 girl was outside, looking around for more tributes to take down. Close by, the District 6 female and District 11 male were fighting over some supplies while the District 2 Male was busy on the other side, doing the same as his District partner.

 **"BOOM!"**

She watched the District 8 Female slowly roll down the hill towards the 2 girl... a blood trail not far behind. The girl from 2 looked up and noticed the District 3 girl not very far away so she did the ordinary thing and ran at her. Tella ran away, past the fight between 6 and 11.

The girl from 2 threw her first knife. It missed Tella by a long shot. Second knife, it barely grazed her hair. Third knife, it hit the District 6 girl in the back, prompting the boy from 11 to run.

A total of 8 bloodbath deaths were recorded. Only one down from the previous year, but still pretty bad. Even so, the District 2 Male and Female rejoined and continued hunting for other tributes escaping the bloodbath.

The District 8 Female thought she was lucky to have gotten out of the bloodbath alive. Even so, she was pretty sure the two from 2 where on her trail considering how slow she had been getting out of the bloodbath. _She wasn't wrong._

Both tributes from 2 came in like a storm and quickly took out the girl.

 **"BOOM!"**

"Nine so far." The District 2 Male said as he looked around. His District partner was quickly reminded of some other tributes she wanted dead. "Speaking of nine, the next tributes I think we should hunt down are from nine." She said.

Meanwhile, the District 9 pair had finally regrouped and were avoiding all other tributes at all costs. They were both pretty close friends back home in 9 so the fact that they'd both be put in the games together was... well, more than awkward. However, they both knew each other very well and were willing to fight together.

The District 1 male was steadily moving up a mountain. _This arena sucks._ The misty rain, the cold, the giant mountains and everything about the arena already annoyed him. His parents would be watching at home, hoping he could survive much longer. District 1 had a victor, that mad woman named Sira. He'd actually met her before, not exactly a person you'd like to meet.

Meanwhile, the District 3 female found herself slowly moving away from the cornucopia which was honestly the flattest part of the arena. The rest of the arena was rocky and nearly impossible to move around. However, she found climbing up into very high spots of the arena to be a good way to scope out competition.

She was the lucky girl who had picked the backpack with the binoculars. Of course, this meant she could scope out the competition from a high spot in the arena.

The District 7 female already tired of the arena. She had a lot of durability in store... but this arena just sucked to her. Besides that, she and the girl from 6 had formed a pack but she couldn't find the girl from 3.

As she climbed up the mountains, she noticed that the rain was starting to get heavier as she climbed up. By the time she was reaching the top, she began falling over herself as the rain became like a stream.

She hated it...

The District 1 male (Hale) continued hiking through the hills. It took a lot of effort trying to move up the hills. Not only that, it was raining down hard. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able last even to day 2 with his legs the way they were. However, he swallowed his spit and continued on the journey.

The District 12 Female liked it even less. For one, it was colder than it should be. Another problem was that their was no other direction but up, meaning she needed to climb. Having the upper ground was the only good thing to come out of this. She could see where others were coming from. However, even if she got pretty high up, their was more to be climbed.

She found herself sweating, but the amount of rain falling washed all the heat from her. She found herself wondering if her District partner had it any better.

 _Why did it have to be rocks? Why rocks?_ The District 12 male repeated to himself as he climbed up the hills. He could still see the cornucopia, with all of its bloody corpse on the ground. By this point, he was pretty far away but that couldn't change the churning feeling in his stomach as he continued looking back down at the cornucopia.

By this time, there were only two people at the cornucopia: Rita (District 2 female) and the District 2 male (Nero). They quietly stood their distance from each other. Feeling a bit awkward now that they were alone.

"So... Who do we go after next?" Rita asked. Nero (District 2 Male) only looked up at the mountains. At this moment, all of the surviving tributes would be attempting to scale these mountains. It was at this moment that Nero realized how screwed they were. If they were to hunt these other tributes down... they'd need to climb. Those tributes would have the higher ground and would be able to take them down with ease.

As the District 12 Female made his grueling journey up the mountains, he found himself thinking the same thing. She wanted to get to the highest point in the arena. He could take them down pretty swiftly with his knives from up their. She found herself wanting to grab a sword or something, but the knives were right there. As she continued up the mountain though... she hadn't caught wind of another tribute watching from not too far away.

The District 6 Male stayed low as the 12 girl passed him. He was just going to hide. He wasn't like some of the other tributes from 6 in the past. He wasn't going to last long if he tried taking down others at the moment...

The District 5 female found herself close to one of the highest peaks already. She wasn't going to bother reaching the highest peak since everyone would probably be attracted their. Besides that, it was raining so hard up at the highest area that she wasn't even bothering. However, as she continued trying to find a good place to hide... she noticed that their was more to the arena than just mountains.

The District 11 Male had also just noticed it... As he looked down from the mountains, he saw a smallish tundra. He began his decent down the mountain and towards the tundra. At least things would be easier to traverse in this area...

Many of the other tributes began to take note of this at that moment. It seemed that the mountain landscape was just a blockade for the rest of the arena. However, this didn't stop the District 9 tributes (Mazie and Miller) from forming a plan. They decided to form a blockade near the area they took over and quickly began looking out for tributes to take down as the games went.

Around this time, the sky began to darken. The Panem anthem began, revealing all of the dead.

 **District 8 Male (16) - knife to back - 24/24 - Killed by District 2 Female**

 **District 3 Male (16) - Knife to back - 23/24 - Killed by District 2 Female (Rita)**

 **District 5 Male (17) - Throat slashed open - 22/24 - Killed by District 1 Male (Hale)**

 **District 10 Male (18) - Cut with sword before bleeding - 21/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

 **District 4 Female (17) - Stabbed with Sword before bleeding to death - 20/24 - Killed by District 7 Male**

 **District 11 Female (15) - Hit with sword - 19/24 - Killed by District 3 Female (Tella)**

 **District 5 Female (12) - Knife thrown at face - 18/24 - Killed by District 2 Female**

 **District 6 Female (14) - knife to back - 17/24 - Killed by District 2 Female**

Tella (District 3 Female) constantly wondered how her partner had just died. It was so sudden. She hadn't been looking when it happened. She thought... and thought... and then she found herself getting tired of thinking.

"WHOA!" The District 6 Male shouted as he fell down from his spot. He fell over 40 feet... before he died.

 **"BOOM!"**

Tella looked around. She knew she had to be careful. The rain and mist had made climbing the terrain an even bigger issue than it already was. At first, it was only a big deal because it was rocky and annoying. Now, people were slipping and falling to their death quickly.

Meanwhile, the District 12 male found himself in the heat of trouble considering that the District 9 tributes were throwing knives at him. "How come you keep missing?" He taunted as he tried running around them. They continued throwing all of the knives they had. However, they weren't doing a very good job...

The District 12 male managed to run around their blockade where he directly attacked the two. However, he couldn't underestimate their skills as a team. The District 9 Male pushed the District 12 male to his limits, forcing him onto the defensive position. Miller was jumping in, coming real close to the boy from 12. Mazie came in almost every time the boy from 12 attempted to attack Miller.

They were pushing him back and back... until-,

"AAAAAH!" The boy from 12 shouted as he nearly slipped, close to the edge. At once, Miller and Mazie both pushed him, knocking him down the mountain. He then fell down the mountain, hitting his head on rocks until he officially died.

 **"BOOM!"**

Miller and Mazie both breathed heavily as the canon went off. "Damn though..." Miller admitted. "I don't really feel that bad. He would have killed us if we didn't try honestly..." She said.

Miller breathed out. Mazie was a risk taker obviously. She had done what she could to keep him alive during the bloodbath even though they didn't really know each other. In the end though, Mazie had no issues with the type of ways she had to kill another tribute. As long as they made it home.

"So should we set up camp and wait..." Miller asked. Mazie gave a smile. "Obviously. We aren't sleeping on rocks are we?" She joked.

The District 12 female was oblivious to the fact that her district partner had died. She was more shocked by the fact that she hadn't noticed the boy from 6 as he fell literally nowhere and just died right in front of her. She was a little anxious already. However, she planned on waiting the other tributes out if that what was meant to happen.

The first day had ended with a satisfying 8 deaths. Things would possibly get worse from their. The other tributes that had currently up and about included the District 10 female who had been hiding as close as she could to the cornucopia. Mostly to take advantage of the remaining supplies. However, she wasn't so sure if the 2 pair (Rita and Nero) could see her from her spot.

Surprisingly, they could. They charged at her with everything they had. However, the girl from 10 wasn't planning on going down so quickly. She managed to go one on one with Rita at her best, but couldn't take them both at once. In the end, she found herself falling short and dead.

 **"BOOM!"**

"9 tributes..." The District 8 female said to herself as she quietly went down the mountain, hoping she wouldn't trip and fall and die. From what she could see, the landscape was beautiful.

Their was a lake with a stream coming out of it. It wasn't as cold down their as it was in the mountains. Above all of that, not many tributes were coming down. Around this time though, a heavy rain was beginning. What many tributes hadn't noticed was the layout of the mountains surrounding the area... the cornucopia was at the bottom. Of course, the mountains surrounded the cornucopia like a bowl meaning that the rain would all flood the cornucopia.

 _Toris (Our Gamemaker still) hated the idea that the tributes could hold the cornucopia for themselves. It basically meant they won. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure the cornucopia wasn't utilized by the far stronger. However, she wanted to wait to flood the cornucopia._

As the rain began to pound against the cornucopia, Rita layed her back against a wall...slowly drifting into a sleep. Nero watched as she did, staying guard at the mouth of the cornucopia.

No tributes were coming through that night...

And soon... night would turn to day...

As this happened, the District 4 Male (Dallas) found himself quickly getting out of the mountain area. He wasn't keen on staying in the area where most of the other tributes were hiding themselves. He was still on edge following his District partners death...

He swallowed his spit and continued on.

The District 12 female wasn't too far behind actually. She could actually see the 4 boy walking down. She held onto her weapon tightly. She didn't want to confront this boy though...

 _I definitely do not want to confront these bastards..._

Tella had noticed that the two District 2 tributes moving from the cornucopia and heading into the mountains to hunt down tributes. Tella could probably take down one of them but she couldn't take both at the exact same moment. They began to leave the cornucopia area as soon as Tella began to continue her advancement up the mountains.

The District 11 Male had just found himself on another area of the arena. It was very neat. A lake lied in the center of it all with a small stream coming out of it. He quickly got water from it. The District 9 tributes were traversing down the mountain at the moment, getting away from the competition. They could see it all from where they were. They could even see some other tributes (The District 12 Female and District 4 Male).

All they needed was a way to outlive the others from the top.

"So how am I going to outlive the rest from here?" The District 7 Female thought to herself as she looked back up and down. She could see the District 2 tributes slowly making their way up the rocks while the District 9 tributes were all the way at the top, looking down. Whatever, she just knew she needed to stay out of the way of the other tributes.

As The District 11 male made his way over the the lake, he looked out. He saw how beautiful the lake looked. **"SNAP!"** Then he heard the sound of someone stepping on something... and then the sound of something rustling through the bushes. He turned around, curious as to what it was.

He pulled out a knife, ready for what was to come. Suddenly, the District 4 male (Dallas) jumped out of the bushes and attacked the taller boy from 11. He quickly jumped out of the way and dived in for an attack. However, the boy from 4 was able to use his spear to knock the boy from 11's knife into the air. It flew up into the air and the boy from 4 swiftly stabbed the boy from 11.

 **"BOOM!"** He sighed as the boy from 11 collapsed. Another one gone. The District 8 female was busy trying to run down the slopes in the mountain area. She hadn't caught wind of the District 2 tributes that were not very far away and coming towards her in a zig-zag pattern. Eventually, they found themselves crossing paths and a short battle ensued.

Because the tributes from 2 were trained though, the girl from 8 could barely pull off anything and found herself becoming on of the victims to the tributes.

 **"BOOM!"**

Following her death though. Not much happened past this. The 3rd day came up and it seemed as if it'd be any other day.

 **"CRACKLE!"** The sound of thunder boomed across the arena. Waking up most of the tributes. "WHOA!" Miller nearly fell off the mountain. Thankfully, he was saved by Mazie who gave him an annoyed look.

"Be careful. We can't fall down there." She pointed at the bottom of the mountains. The Cornucopia could barely be seen from the area but with the rolling thunder coming in, it was clear that a flood was about to take place. Though it unfortunately took the District 2 tributes a while to notice this...

"OH GOD! We've got to get out of here!" Rita shouted at her District partner who woke up and gathered weapons as the ground began slowly but shortly began flooding. The two began quickly trying to scurry up the hills, but the rain kept pushing them back down. After about an hour, they were making some progress out of the cornucopia proximity but the flood had already reached the top of the cornucopia and was on their heels.

A rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. "Is that a-," Rita wasn't given any time to finish as an landslide quickly began falling in their direction. Meanwhile, the District 12 female watched with a horrified expression on her face as the two tributes embraced before death.

 **"BOOM!" "BOOM!"**

The water kept rising up though. The few tributes who dared stay in the area were the few that would die in this event. This included the District 5 Female, District 7 Female, and the District 1 Female.

 **District 6 Male (15) - Fell to his death - 16/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 12 Male (17) - Pushed off cliff to his death - 15/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 10 Female (18) - Stabbed in abdomen - 14/24 - Killed by arena.**

 **District 11 Male (17) - Speared in stomach - 13/24 - Killed by District 4 Male**

 **District 8 Female (15) - Throat cut open - 12/24 - Killed by District 2 Male**

 **District 2 Male (18) - Killed in landslide - 11/24 - Killed by Arena**

 **District 2 Female (18) Killed in landslide - 10/24 - Killed by arena.**

 **District 1 Male (17) - Drowned - 9/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 7 Female (18) - Drowned - 8/24 - Killed by arena**

 **District 1 Female (17) - Drowned - 7/24 - Killed by arena**

By this point, the games weren't exactly looking good. Mostly natural deaths which were slow and boring. Hell, the District 12 Female had been watching from her spot in the mountain as the heavy rain continued. She had only then thought of the revelation that the whole rocky area would find itself flooded before spilling into the tundra area...

And then she ran.

The District 9 tributes were already doing this. Ready to get as far from the mountain as they could. Though they obviously didn't have much time as the two continued running.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Miller repeated to himself as he looked behind himself. They thankfully had some time before the entire mountain would be flooded, but the needed to carefully scale the mountain if they didn't want to die an early death.

However. They had just noticed the District 12 girl running down the rocks as well and thought it'd be best to take her out as quickly as they could. However, they struggled to get down the hill around this time. Though eventually, they managed to catch up with the girl from 12 and a battle ensued.

The girl from 12 stood zero chance of survival and it was clear who the real winner was going to be. That was until Tella (District 3 Female) randomly showed her face and attacked. "HAH!" She shouted, swinging her sword at the pair from 9. "GAH!" Miller jumped back, feeling blood coming from his stomach.

The girl had cut his straight across his thigh and now he was bleeding out. He watched as the girl kicked his District partner to the ground before turning back to him and running in his direction with her sword pulled out. "Come on. Come on." He shouted as the District 3 girl came running at him. He threw his sword at her, but she evaded it and stabbed the boy in the stomach. He yelped as he fell to the ground.

 **"BOOM!"**

The District 9 Female (Mazie) lay across the ground, writhing in pain. She wasn't a real threat anymore. From a distance and in the rain, it seemed she would bleed to death soon. Even if she didn't, she would probably drown. Well, that was also what the boy from 7 thought as he passed by.

He could see in the 3 girls eyes that she was going after 12 next. She was the only other strong one in the area and so the girl desperatly needed to be taken out. And so, that's actually what she did.

The girl from 12 began to run. However, she was too slow. Tella threw her sword at the girls throat and killed her. Then and their.

 **"BOOM!"**

As Tella (District 3 Female) ran off away from the mountains. The District 7 boy followed close behind... not noticing the girl from 9 getting back to her feet and grabbing Millers sword and her knives. She looked to her best friend one more time. She wished it hadn't come down to this... them both being thrown into the Hunger Games... but what were the odds... Against them. That was all they were.

She slowly limped away, praying that the water didn't come rushing down the mountain before she could make it. About a few hours later, the flood had finally begun. Though by this point, the gamemakers had led Tella (District 3 Female) over to Dallas (District 4 Male) with the District 7 Male and District 9 female not very far behind. As the water quickly spread around them (Not going too high). The District 3 and 4 tributes now knew what they needed to do.

"I guess it's time." Dallas said to the girl from 3. She raised her sword and the two fought. Dallas had more strength, but he had been weakened by the events of the games. He was slowly losing his will to fight and he was almost close to his breaking point. He had a hard time blocking her attacks and she was getting some direct hits on him. By the time the District 7 Male showed up, he decided to kill the boy from 4 (Wanting to finish him off. That, and he was the one dying at the moment). He and the District 3 Female both defeated him. Before the District 7 Male went in for the finishing blow. Though it was originally unaudible... it was clear that the Dallas's last words were: Quite Ironic.

Considering how the District 4 and 7 tributes teamed up in the first games to gang up on others, it was sad to see this happen from his view. Right of the bat, the next fight would break out between the District 7 male and District 3 female. Though they were both on the same level, the Distict 3 Female only failed because she had fought so many opponents on that day while also running down a steep hill... and she was exhausted by the 7 male.

 **"BOOM!"**

As she collapsed, the 7 boy raised his sword. Ready to proclaim his victor-,

"SQUICK!" He fell to the ground.  
"BOOM!" His canon rang. The District 9 Female (Mazie) came into view. Her face didn't show much fear. Just guilt. She had been watching as each tribute died... one by one... now it was all over... but at what cost? She only sighed as her name was announced as the winner of the 7th Annual Hunger Games...

 **District 9 Male (Miller) (16) - Stabbed in stomach - 6/24 - Killed by District 3 Female (Tella)**

 **District 12 Female (15) - Throat cut clean - 5/24 - Killed by District 3 Female**

 **District 4 Male (17) - Stabbed in throat - 4/24 - Killed by District 7 Male**

 **District 3 Female (Tella)(18) - Exhausted and then stabbed multiple times - 3/24 - Killed by District 7 Male**

 **District 7 Male (18) - Sword thrown at head - 2/24 - Killed by District 9 Female (Mazie)**

* * *

 **The games were seen as a relative disappointment considering the unique idea for the arena, set of tributes and possible ideas. The tundra (The one that many Capitolists say ruined the games) was a last minute idea made by Toris as an addition to Terra's arena design. To President Bering, Toris was starting to get in the way of his vision for the games. He was starting to want her out of his picture...**

 **Mazie wasn't so sure about her games. She wasn't too traumatized by the kills she made but by watching other people die from a distance. She felt like a spectator until Miller died. Her best friend from childhood. People mistook them for sweethearts and sometimes even siblings... but their entry into the games was shocking. They knew only one could come out and they were willing to sacrifice for each other just so it wouldn't be hard on the other... Mazies trauma came from her inability to do anything in the games. She stood back and watched many tributes die. This is what haunted her...**

 **Either way, she was a popular tribute. Being the first from 9 for one. However, her style, personality and looks made her a favorite in the Capitol during this time.**

 **However, even then. These games weren't seen as good and were not cared about. Toris personally ruined the games with her ego and people were starting to see it more publicly. The 8th games would need to turn this around... quickly...**

* * *

 _1\. Kai Barbana (District 4, 16)_

 _2\. Sira Hirana (District 1, 17)_

 _3\. Bucky Baran (District 10, 18)_

 _4\. Velva Novis (District 5, 15)_

 _5\. Shella Monic (District 4, 17)_

 _6\. Korin Dapor (District 11, 18)_

 _7\. Mazie Phillips (District 9, 16)_

* * *

 _Wow. Thanks for the overwhelming positive support. I mean, I kind of expected something when I began writing the series but so many people have been checking into the series. Yeah, the ending didn't give me much room to breath personally and I wish I could have done much better with it. Also, school is out for me meaning I can maybe work on more of these from time to time. I've also been working on the 100th Hunger Games series (Follow-up to the 99th Games) and have had some fun with it._

 _Hope you enjoyed it (You probably didn't though...)_

 _See you next chapter. Also, expect our first canon victory soon..._


End file.
